The Craziest Family of America
by I am soul here me roar
Summary: Everyone knows that America has fifty states. What the countries don't know is that they are his kids...
1. Prologue

Soul: dadadadadadada DADA! MY NEXT FANFICTION! Hope you enjoy. If you've read my Welcome Home, Mom fanfiction, this one is related to it. You'll see. AND YES! Welcome Home, Mom is major foreshadowing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. *sad face*

Warning: USUK not in this chapter, but possibly in later chapters. Just wanted to warn you now so you don't have to stop later. (Fox will force me. It's her favorite pairing)

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"I'm sure this is that last time we shall ever speak to one another."

Blue eyes watched the red back retreat out of sight.

"Father, now what?"

America looked down at the spot where his once great brother had been. He gritted his teeth and looked up at the pouring heavens.

"We are free my girl." he said, picking up his gun. Virginia held her younger siblings closer.

Even as young as she was, she knew what that really meant for, not only her family, but her country.

"Sister, why is father crying?" little Georgia asked. Virginia shook her head.

"Why is not the question, but who is he crying for. We have lost many in this fight."

America smiled at his daughter. He walked over, still crying, and knelt in the mud in front of his children.

"We have lost many, but gained so much."

The soldiers cheered, dancing around in the mud. America laughed and hug his children. Virginia laughed and picked Georgia up, twirling the toddler around. Songs were sang, guns fired, drinks passed around. Watchful eyes still scanned the roads, but all in all, they were happy.

"Father, we did it." Massachusetts yelled. America smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"We did."


	2. Chapter 1

Soul: Sorry the next chapter is kind of late. Give me a little slack. It's my spring break and I'm enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Dad!"

Alfred F. Jones groaned, leaning back in his seat. Ran his hand over his face, he made a noise to let his son know it was okay to come in. The teenager, by appearance, ran in yelling about something.

"Max. Max! Maximilien Jones would you shut up!" America ordered over his son's ranting. Max sucked in his cheeks.

"Dad, why do I have to go to high school again? Honestly, I know all of the shit they are teaching." Max complained in a slight French accent. Maximilien Jones was the son of the United States of America. He was also the state of Vermont.

Max was thin with wavy, sandy blond hair, lime green eyes and looked to be about 18-ish. Two strands of hair stuck out from his cowlick and pointed down to his neck. He acted like a Frenchman at times, which meant flirty, but most of the time he was a good kid. He had a habit of being a bit long-winded though.

"Max, you need to fit in. That's the reason I have all of you still in school even though you don't need it. At this moment in time, I don't care if you get good grades, but finish this semester. For Pete's sake you have two weeks left."

Max rolled his eyes, "Dad, just because I look like a seventeen year old and am really over a hundred years old, doesn't mean I can fit in at all. I can name off every event from the 1770s onward, I've meet almost every president, and I can tell you the weather in my capitol city at this very moment. Also, do you realize what you just said."

America opened his mouth, closed it, then snorted. Max shook his head.

"Can we really fit in?" he asked. America shook his head.

"We can if we want to. Now get outta of here before I make you do my paperwork."

Max fled the room like a bat out of hell. America knew full well he wasn't going to really do the paperwork yet. He was actually going to call someone.

"Hey, Iggy!" America said happily as the phone picked up.

"Hello Alfred, what is it you want? I am rather busy so could you hurry it up."

America whined, "That wasn't very nice Iggy. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch or something after tomorrow's conference."

England paused and America could here papers moving, "Sure America. I'll meet you after the meeting, but please don't take me to that horrid place you call a burger joint."

America sighed and laughed, "But McDonald's is so good."

England laughed slightly, "Sure it is."

He hung up and America smiled. Now he had something fun to look forward to.

Out in the hall Virginia, America's oldest daughter, and Iowa were eavesdropping on the conversation. Virginia had sucked in her cheeks, glowering. Iowa was smiling, trying not to giggle.

"Daddy's going on a date." she snickered. Virginia gave the younger girl a look and pushed her down the hall

Virginia looked a lot like America, blond hair, blue eyes. She kept herself neat and tidy so she could disguise her 18 year old appearance. However, she taken on a few traits from England, like magic. She went by the name Virginia, even in school or work

Anna Jones, Iowa, on the other hand was tiny with brown hair and murky green eyes. Appearance wise she was about 16. She was a happy-go-lucky state that liked to farm with her brothers.

"I'm gonna go find Missouri and Florida. Hehehe see you later sissy." Iowa giggled and ran off down the hallway. Virginia went into the living room and found New Mexico, Nevada, and

Arizona gambling at a table for cookies. So far, it looked like Arizona was winning. She kept snickering at her brothers.

"It's poker, wanna play?" New Mexico asked, sliding a card to Nevada. Arizona smirked, laying her cards down. The two boys groaned and leaned back in their seats. Arizona burst out laughing and gather up the Oreos.

"You guys are really unlucky today." she continued, munching on her prize.

Veronica Jones, Arizona, was kicking her brothers' butts today. The three western states like to gamble, a lot. Not for serious money, but for things like cookies, chores, and shower time. Vee and Xavier, New Mexico, had apparently just gotten back from horseback riding. Xavier still smelled of horses. Virginia wrinkled her nose.

"Ginny, I don't smell that bad. We're gonna go back out in like ten minutes anyway, so it'd be pointless to shower." Xavier said, dealing the cards back out. Nevada snorted, then went into to poker face mode.

"Vee?" He said. Arizona sucked in her cheeks and slide Xavier two of her cards.

"Fine, but do wash up when you come back in." Virginia sighed. Veronica looked back at her sister then went off in Spanish to New Mexico. Nevada rolled his eyes and threw Veronica's cowgirl hat at her.

"Shut up and go Xavier."

"Piss off Carlos." Xavier snapped, leaning back in his chair.

Xavier and Veronica were similar in appearance. Both were about 15 or 16 in appearance, but could pass for 18 if they wanted too. Xavier had dark brown, slightly curly hair and brown eyes. Veronica had the same hair type, but a lighter shade and hazel eyes. Carlos, Nevada, was a tall dark blond teen, around the same age as his brother and sister. His eyes were the same color as Veronica's and was proud that he had the city of Las Vegas, mostly because of the good casinos.

"Read 'em and weep boys." Veronica said smugly after three minutes. Xavier threw his cowboy hat on his face, shaking his head.

"Vee, we're gonna settle this rancher style." he said, fixing the hat to his head. Veronica gave him a look and put her own hat on. The two of them ran out side, whistling.

Their horses, Sunset and Beau, came galloping out of the barn. Veronica and Xavier had train both of the horses to pretty much do whatever the siblings wanted. The horses weren't skittish and were the sweetest things ever.

"Race ya to the feilds!" Xavier yelled, jumping on Beau's back. Veronica swore and followed suit with Sunset.

America could see his two children racing outside of his window. Veronica was gaining on Xavier, Sunset being an Arabian and Beau a Quarter Horse. He laughed and threw his pencil down, done with work for the day.

"Time to go and play." he said standing up. A knock sounded from the door. America bounced over to it and open it, seeing Lahela, one of America's youngest daughters and the state of Hawaii.

"Daddy," she said, "Are you done yet?"

America laughed his trademark laugh picked her up.

"Hell yea I'm done." he yelled. The girl giggled and hugged him. She was about ten in appearance with tan skin from being in the sun. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were gray-blue.

Lahela pulled her dad out into the enormous back yard. America picked her up and swung her around to avoid to two galloping horses.

"Pedestrians!" America yelled then started laughing. Arizona yelled something back , but it was lost in the sound of the hoof beats.

"Honestly." Max said, shaking his head as he stepped onto the back porch. About two dozen other states were with him. Texas was tossing a football from hand to hand.

"Football!" America roared and ran after his son. Texas tossed his cowboy hat on the back porch, running away from his dad. The rest of the states that had joined separated into team.

Lahela kept score. Arizona and New Mexico soon came over, smelling strongly of sweat and horses, but joined the teams.

"Eat it Jersey!" Texas roared throwing the ball on the ground after about an hour. The score was fairly even, but Texas had just royally schooled New Jersey.

"Yea yea, whatever cowboy." New Jersey snapped, wiping his forehead. America laughed at his sons and tripped over Washington, who had been at the bottom of a dog pile.

"Okay guys, I think were gonna call it a day. Get inside and shower. Imma start the barbeque." America said, sitting back up.

Now there were plenty of bathrooms in America's house. Trouble was, when you have to take fifty or more showers, the water gets slightly colder and colder after the first twenty.

The states booked it. Lahela shrugged and stood up. She didn't really care about the water temperature. America just laughed and hurried to start to coals before going to take a shower of his own.

* * *

><p>Soul: Likey, no likey? No I am not a Texas football supporter, I don't like football and I don't even know team names. My best friend is also from New Jersey. I realize that America is supposed to be around 19 in appearance. I've made his children around he same age (appearance wise) because of when each state was originally settled (by some other country), not made a state. That is why Virginia is the oldest and not Delaware.<p>

FYI: The names of the states will be typed in at the bottom after the chapter they are introduced in. The first name is the state name and the second is their human name. Some of the states use there true names as a human name.

Virginia - Uses the same name

Vermont - Maximilien

Iowa - Anna

New Mexico - Xavier

Nevada - Carlos

Arizona - Veronica

Hawaii - Lahela


	3. Chapter 2

READ DESCRIPTION! READ DESCRIPTION! READ DESCRIPTION! READ DESCRIPTION!

Soul: Hey, I'm back. Hope everyone enjoyed their spring vacations or will begin to enjoy it. I want to address something real quick. Yes, Hawaii probably should be a little older, but she isn't for two reasons. If you think about it, would a country (or in this case state) change depending on how many people live there? Hawaii has, as of 2011, about 1.4 million people and is the forth smallest state. New Jersey, the next largest state, has 8.8 million people. Also, I could only picture her younger. If you don't like it, just picture her however old you think she is. The same thing applies for Alaska, who is going to appear this chapter, where only 722,718 people live. I mean really, IT"S FRICKING COLD UP THERE!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HETALIA. If I did, there would be an episode where France is seen in jail for trying to get in people pants. Honestly, that guy gives even perverts a bad name. hahahahahaha

WARNING: "Referenece" to USUK! lolz. (You'll see...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"…and that's how that will work." America quickly then sat down. The other countries just shook their heads. America's plans were always ridiculous.

England put his head on the table the turned slightly to see America looking tired. This surprised him because the hyperactive country always seem to have way too much energy. America had run his hands over his face and through his hair then looked around and pulled out this phone.

England sent his fairies to check out who America was texting. They came back slightly confused.

"He's texting someone named Maximilien, but in his texts he keeps asking about his states like they were people."

England raised an eyebrow (or eyebrows) and turned back to Scotland, who had just started talking. He saw America snap his phone shut and lean back in his chair again.

After that World Summit was done, for that day, England caught up with America. America turn, smiling brightly with teeth that would dazzle even a dentist or a movie star.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" America asked. England shrugged slightly.

"Anywhere that doesn't have the words Mc or Donald's in the name."

America pouted slightly, but brighten up almost instantly.

"Why don't I make you something at my house?"

England nodded, surprised at the offer. America grabbed England's hand and practically dragged him out of the building. They climbed very unceremoniously into America's truck then started out to his mansion.

England was always shocked at the size of America's house. He never knew why the young nation needed all of that space.

America's phone rang suddenly. England jumped slightly, no expecting the noise. America looked at the flashing screen and groaned.

"David, I swear I'm going to straggle that boy one of these days." America muttered quietly then picked up the call.

"Y'ello?"

"Okay, here's the scoop. Jed is pissing Max off and I really want to kill them both. Teri has turned into a devil, almost literally, and is trying to beat the ever living shit out the Dakota twins. Would you be so kind as help me when you get home?"

America sighed, "I am home, but Iggy is with me. Tell Teri she won't get anymore chocolate out of my trips to Europe if she kills the twins. As for the other two, get Ginny to kick their asses to there rooms like three years olds they're being."

"Finally, something that will work." David cried. America hung up. England gave him a look.

"Who was that?" he asked. America shrugged.

"Some kids I look after." America mutter then smiled again. He open the garage door with the click of a button and parked the car in it.

"Come on. It'll take me a few minutes to wipe something together. Just hold on one moment. Um, relax in the living room or something."

England nodded and saw America ran off down a hall that wasn't to the kitchen. England sat down in the living room and switch the TV on. The news was broadcasting the World Summit. He groaned as he saw the camera turn to France.

"Excuse me."

England jumped. There was a young boy standing behind the couch. He reminded him of Russia, similar pale hair, but bright blue eyes. The child was also wearing a heavy coat. He looked to be about 11.

"Who are you?" England asked, turning around. The child gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"Kirill." the boy said. The name sounded Russian.

"I'm Arthur. It's nice to meet you." England said. He didn't know if the child knew he was a country.

"Oh, the one Dad was talking to yesterday." Kirill said, his face brightening with recognition.  
>England and Kirill turned as America walked into the room. He caught sight of the boy and smiled.<p>

"Kirill what are you doing in here? I thought you guys didn't want to meet him."

Kirill sucked in his cheeks and glower slightly. England saw a resemblance to Russia when the child did that.

"That's Virginia and the others."

America laughed, "I can't understand why when they are so similar. Anyway the past is the past."

Kirill laughed and ran up to America. America grabbed the boy one armed and picked him up, the cup of tea England had just notice not spilling a drop.

"Who is this child America?" England asked. America smiled.

"Oh I forgot." he said handing England to tea, "This is my adopted son."

England spat out the tea he had just taken a sip of.

"What?"

America rolled his eyes.

"See this is why I told you guys you need to appear sooner rather than later."

Kirill gave America a look.

"I'm the State of Alaska. Dad found me after Mr. Russia sold him the land."  
>America smiled and hugged the boy.<p>

"Go tell your sister she better not have killed Penny."

Kirill laughed, "He hates it when you call him that."

"I know." America snickered putting the boy down. England watched the boy ran off, still dumbstruck. America sat down next to him and snapped his fingers.

"Earth to Iggy." he said, smiling. England looked at him.

"Your state?" England asked. America nodded in a way that clearly said, "No shit Sherlock." England shook his head and took a sip of his tea. America turned to the TV and snorted as

Hungary was giving Prussia an evil look behind the reporter's back.

"Wait, are all of the States personified?" England asked. America nodded.

"Actually, I think you've already seen a few." America said. America and England turned as the door opened. A short blond girl charged, looking like a she-demon with a slightly dented metal bat in her hand. She had greenish-blue eyes and looked to be about 17.

"Dad!" she yelled. America jumped up.

"Did you finally stop?" he asked. The girl relaxed and smiled America's trademark smiled.

"Yea, David just pissed me off." she said. England was taken aback. She seemed sweet enough.

"Teri, you really should take a chill pill around Penn." America said, taking the bat from her. Teri sucked in her cheeks.

"Fine." she complained, stretching out the word. She caught sight of England.

"Is that England?" she asked. America looked between the two. Teri shrugged and smiled.

"Just remember there are kids in the house." she snickered and left, taking the bat back. England went red.

"What did she mean by that and who was she?" England asked. America laughed and went to the door.

"That was Ohio and I pretty sure you know what she meant. She's a bit of a demon of you couldn't tell."

England gave America a looked and turned back to the TV. America left the room to go make lunch. The door open again after ten minutes.

"Are you done already America?" England asked, not turning. He heard the door slam and a set of feet run behind the couch.

"What on earth-" England started, looking behind the couch. A blonde tuft of slightly curly hair was facing the door. The teen hiding behind that couch looked up and yelped.

"What the hell?" he spluttered and looked at the door. The doorknob rattled and the teen jumped over the couch, diving behind the TV.

The door opened and a girl ran in. She looked around, spotted England, and stopped dead for a moment.

"Seen a teen come in here?" she asked, then not bothering for an answer, proceeded to scour the room.

"Who are you?" England asked. The girl was looking under the couch cushions.

"Iowa." she said, distractedly. England shook his head, no longer surprised. A thump came from behind the TV. Iowa whipped around, grinning.

"Jake, you better hope you can turn invisible." Iowa said out loud then jumped behind the TV.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

England snorted as the siblings came out from behind the TV. Iowa was laughing and got up, dusting her hands. The other teen looked slightly older than Iowa. His hair was now covered in dust.

"I guess I'm it?" he asked. Iowa walked smugly out of the room.

"South! Hurry up." came from the other room. The teen got up and slid on a magazine next to the TV.

"Shit." he yelped, falling over. Another head poked in.

England was just watching the whole scene play out, amused. The new teen looked very similar to the one on the floor. Except he had slightly straighter hair, same color, and were bluer than the other teen's.

"Marty, can I have a little help?"

Marty snickered and pulled his twin up. England assumed they were twins, they had almost exactly the same features and were the same height.

"And you two would be?" he asked. They looked at the country in the same questioning way.

"The Dakotas." they said together. Marty continued, "Dad told us you know now. I'm Marty, a.k.a North Dakota. This is Jake, South."

They ran out of the room. England leaned back in the couch. America's laugh sounded from outside the door.

"I have lunch!" he said, loudly. England smiled and turned. America was carrying two plates piled with a whole of who knows what.

"What is that, America?"

"Cobb Salad." America replied, jerking his head to the door. England followed him out onto the back deck.

"Dad, can we have a little help here." a girl yelled. England groaned to himself as America looked around the side of the outside. He made a face of half surprise, half something else. He jumping the railing and ran over to the side of the house.

"Arizona, grab the lead rope! No, like this." England heard America ordered. He heard a horse neigh and the sound of incoherent Spanish and horse hooves on the ground.

"Xavier, grab some oats. This one's really wild. Hopefully that'll calm him down a little. Try and get him washed off."

America came back, a little dirty, but otherwise unblemished. He sat down next to England in the little patio set. England looked at the salad again.

In it was bacon, cheese, tomatoes, avocados, leafy greens, other vegetables, some mangos, and several other ingredients. America had taken out with him a couple of dressings. England looked at him.

"I never picture you a salad eater." England laughed. America gave England a fake hurt looked then picked up his fork and pour a dressing on his salad.

When they were done eating, America smiled sheepishly at England. He got up and collected the plates.

"Okay, I tried my hand at your Sticky Toffee Pudding." America started, "But it might not be perfect."

England chuckled and patted America's arm. America left to go get the pudding. While he was gone, England looked around the yard.

Most of it was semi-wild grass, perfect for horses. Trees lined the very back of the yard and looked to stretch for quite some time. The yard that was visible was slightly larger than an American football field. Over in the corner, England could see a garden, which was more like a farming field.

"… so what's the green's name gonna be?"

A voice floated from the side of the house America had gone to. A girl and boy, both sun-tanned, walked around to the back porch.

"Arizona, let's get the green trained first. This one's gonna be hard."

The boy pulled off his cowboy hat, wiping his forehead. Arizona shook her hair out and looked around.

"Hey, New Mexico, Imma get a drink then help the Mid-Westerners with the corn."

Arizona opened the back door and stepped aside almost at once as another girl ran out of the back door. She was blond, thin with hazel eyes. The girl looked as if she had just rolled in dust then laid out in the sun for two hours. New Mexico raised an eyebrow.

"If the Dakota's, Minnesota, or Iowa come out here, you didn't see me." the girl said, then hide under the deck. England was sitting through that whole scene.

"Sure Nebraska." Arizona said. America came out, holding a plate of the pudding. England looked at it. America gave his two kids a look, banged his foot on the deck, and sat down.

"Wanna try it?" America asked. He put some on a plate for England then put the rest on the table. The two states went inside.

"I'm impressed." England said, putting his spoon down. America smiled and they both heard a bump from under the deck and an "Ow."

"Nebraska, the extra track is under there. Careful." America said out loud.

"'kay Dad."

They saw a blond head pop out from under that deck and run off into the trees. England laughed.

"You certainly have a handful here." he said. America shrugged.

"It's helps knowing exactly what they are thinking, most of the time." America said, taking a bite of some of the pudding. There was a long silence.

"How did you find the states?" England asked. America gave England a long, thoughtful look.

"I found them just before the Revolution. Virginia was the first. I found her being bullied by some bratty kids. She was just like me, but slightly different."

America leaned back in his chair and continued, "She called me 'Father' and it sort of stuck when the others were found."

England nodded. There was another awkward silence. America stood up, smiling. He opened the back door, put the pudding and plates on the table just inside. England watched him takes five steps back.

America took a deep breath then yelled, "OUTSIDE EVERYONE!"

* * *

><p>Soul: hahahahaha I love the next chapter. But you guys have to suffer and wait a week.<p>

Pennsylvania - David (Based on Fox's cousin and will be described in a later chapter.)

Ohio - Teri (Based on Fox herself and yes, she is a she-demon)

North Dakota - Martin (Again, Based on Fox's cousin. He will always be referred to as Marty unless America is being a parent)

South Dakota - Jacob (Another of Fox's cousin, just made into a state. Also referred to as Jake unless being parented)

New Jersey - Jedidiah (Love this name. Will be described in a later chapter.)

Alaska - Kirill

Nebraska - Fantasia (Don't ask, it looked cute)


	4. Chapter 3

Soul: I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be be posted Sunday, but crap came up and delayed it. I'll make sure to keep my promise next time.

DISClAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

America took a deep breath then yelled, "OUTSIDE EVERYONE!"

England flinched at the yell. A thunderous amount of footsteps headed for the back door. America laughed and jumped off the deck, reaching under it.

"What Dad?" a red-blonde teen asked. He was Alfred pulled out a football. The teen cheered and ran out with the other states.

"Levi, go get Tex." Alfred yelled. Levi had blue-green eyes and a Nantucket just like his father. He looked to be about 18.

The teen huffed, turned around, then turned back to his dad, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"I'm second captain this time!" Levi yelled. Ohio gave Levi a death glare. She held up her bat, making Levi flinched slightly.

"Massachusetts, you're-" she started.

"Teri no." Alfred said, warningly. Ohio put the bat down as America tossed his son the ball.

England rolled his eyes. America smiled at him.

"Wanna play?" he asked. England shook his head, smiling.

England sat with Alaska, Hawaii, and two territories, who were keeping score. America and his children played in the yard, the ball basically bouncing from one player to the next.

"Washington over here!" Texas yelled. The ball flew over America's head, tossed by a black haired teen. England snorted as America fell over South Dakota, trying to grab the ball.

"Alaska, what's the score?" Arizona yelled, running by. Kirill called it out and Arizona groaned. America jumped back up, looking around in a slightly confused way.

A girl with long dirty blond hair stumbled up and collapsed on the deck. She was laughing and pushing her bangs out of her face looked around at England. Her eyes were bright blue, just like Alfred's, and she looked to be about 17 or 18.

"'ello." she chuckled. England looked at Kirill. He smiled at his sister and pulled a water bottle out of nowhere.

"DC, Dad tripped over Jake." Kirill snickered. England's eyes widened.

"DC?" he asked. The girl looked over at him.

"Yea, I'm the capital, but you knew that. Dad doesn't know how I came around, but it doesn't matter."

She got up and smiled brightly at England.

"Come and play with us." she said, then jumped off the porch and ran back into the game.

England watch the game go on for another 10 minutes or so. America finally called an end to it, Ohio and DC laughing at the score.

"We get to pick dinner!" they yelled. All the states on their team cheered and laughed with the losers.

"Inside for a shower." America yelled. When all of the states and territories had trudged back inside, America sat down next to England.

"We should do this another time." America laughed. England smiled.

"Maybe."

America grinned.

************************ (French page break) **********************************

The next day, America met up with England at the World Summit. America had a tall blond teen with him. England assumed he was one of the states.

"Good morning America." England said. America pulled his son along a little faster. The teen was dressed in nice slacks. a dress shirt, and a long brown coat. It looked rather fashionable. His sunglasses were position just perfectly on his face. England could still see his blond spiky hair and forest green eyes under the teen's fedora and sunglasses.

"Hello, I'm New York or Andric Jones." He said, tipping his hat. England like the kid. He was polite at the very least. His New Yorker accent was all to easy to recognize.

"It's nice to meet you." England said, then turned to America, "Why did you bring him?"

America shrugged, "He wanted to look around. The meeting is in his state."

New York snickered and followed his father into the building. England followed them inside, listening slightly to their conversation.

"Is he here, Pops?" New York asked. America nodded, giving his son a half smile. England saw the back of New York's neck tighten slightly then relax as they entered the meeting room.

"Sit over there." America said, pointing to a couple of random chairs at the back of the room. New York nodded and went over, pulling a book out of his pocket.

"He'll walk in soon." America said, then he sat down at the table. New York adjusted his sunglasses so he could see over them, but the nations couldn't see his eyes. He also fixed his fedora, covering his spiky hair. It would be an almost dead give away.

"Hola amigos!" Spain said cheerfully as he entered the room. A noise came from behind Spain, who made a face and hurried to his seat. New York and America looked over.

Netherlands was standing in the door way with his siblings, Belgium and Luxembourg. Belgium was smiling like as cat, which was the usual. Luxembourg looked sleepy. Netherlands seemed a little crabby and crossed his arms as soon as he sat down.

The meeting started. America presented his usual ridiculous solution to some farfetched problem, like zombies. England and France got into and argument about who knows what. New York was having a hard time not laughing at the whole thing.

"What do you want?" Spain asked Netherlands. Netherlands just glared at him, then was hit square on the forehead by a tomato. Pissed off, most of the room, joined in the fight that ensued.

New York and America back up slightly, America half defending his kid, half wanting to hit someone for the fun of it. New York was jostled by a few countries wresting past him.

"What the fuck Pops." New York snickered and ducked under a fist. He put a hand to his hat and jumped up on a chair. Someone elbowed him in the knee, causing the state to tumble off the chair, hat flying some five feet away. His sunglasses fell off seconds later.

"Shit." America groaned. New York jumped up and reached down for his hat when Germany yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

The room froze. Germany was standing, hands on the desk, glaring at everyone.

"Take your seats. What are you, children?" he grouched. New York snickered, which caught everyone's attention.

"Nothing." he said, grabbing the fedora and sunglasses. He was dusting off the hat.

Belgium squealed, "He looks like my big brother."

Netherlands looked around. America face palmed and pushed his son into a seat.

"Was dat echt nodig?" New York muttered in perfect Dutch. America gave his son a look.

"Je moest de aandacht vestigen op jezelf. Dus, ja, het was nodig. Nu zwijg en probeer niet erger maken." America muttered back. Most of the countries within ear shot noticed America' suddenly change in language. Netherlands was among them.

"Let's get back to the meeting so I can get home and watch football." America said, very loudly then laughed. The other countries nodded, sitting down.

The meeting ended without much fuss. America was the first up, leading New York out of the room was fast as they could go without drawing unwanted attention. Netherlands ran out after them.

"America!" he called. Alfred looked over his shoulder, already halfway down the hall. New York's eyes widened.

"Niet goed." he said. America pushed his son down the hall, giving him a look. Netherlands ran to catch up with America, who turned.

"Hey, Netherlands." he said loudly, smiling and patting the other nation on the shoulder. Netherlands looked slightly confused.

"Who was that boy you had with you America?" he asked. America shrugged.

"Just a friend." he said. Netherlands gave him a look.

"'Just a friend' would not be allowed into the meeting."

America looked around. He gave the Netherlands a dark looked that was most unlike his usual personality.

"Look here. I'll explain, but I don't put must trust in these walls. This isn't something that's mine to share. Let's go."

"Go where, America."

England popped up next to Netherlands. America smiled and point out the door.

"My place. Netherlands here wanted to watch some football with me."

England raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still have some of that pudding left over?" he asked. America nodded, smiling wider.

New York was pacing by his father's car. He looked nervous as Netherlands came over with America.

"Sorry Andric, it's the back seat with Iggy." America snickered. New York shot his father a look and climbed into the back of the car. England slid in behind America and the Netherlands hopped into the shot gun. New York was edgy the whole car ride back to America house. Both England and Netherlands noticed this.

When they finally made back to America's house, New York flew out of the car like a bat out of hell. America swore and pulled out his phone.

"Yea it's me Penn. Tell Teri to grab Andric. He's panicking. If she doesn't listen to you, tell her it's from me or give her the phone. Don't hang up."

America kicked his door open and, holding the phone away from his ear, he said, "You two go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

America ran off, yelling into the phone. England hopped out of the car and followed Netherlands into the mansion.

"…was that for!" they heard. America's voice was coming from the room to their left. England remember that it was his office. Netherlands opened the door.

Andric was being subdued in a headlock by Teri. She seemed happy to be doing her part in disciplining her brother.

"You said you wanted to see him. The thought your cover might been blow didn't not cross your mind, but it's not as if any of you really cared when Iggy was over. Come on! It not as if you guys are my secret. It was your choice."

Andric struggled against his sister.

"Now calm down or I'll explain it in my own words." America said. Netherlands knocked on the doorframe. America turn and Teri released her brother.

"Teri, go eat some ramen or something." America said. Teri shrugged and for once didn't argue.

"Explanation?" Netherlands asked, sitting down at America's desk. Andric crossed his arms, staring at Netherlands. England sat down in another chair off to the side.

"I'm New York." Andric muttered, looking away after a solid minute. Netherlands gave America a look.

"Are you just pulling my leg?" he asked. America turned his computer on.

"Go." he said to Andric. New York took a breath.

"The temperature is 35 degrees in Albany, about 43 in New York City, and around 30 in Binghamton. There a crash on the highway, which is gonna cause hell if it doesn't clear up."

New York looked at his dad, "Good enough? I not to sure on the traffic. There are to many people annoyed with the weather."

America typing something into his computer and turned the screen around. It showed a weather map, with the temperatures New York had just rattled off. America clicked his mouse at the scene changed to a traffic report with a highway marked orange due to the traffic.

"Um." Netherlands said. America gave him a look.

"Would I joke about my states?" he asked. Netherlands sighed and looked at New York. He was still wearing the fedora and sunglasses.

"Andric, off with them." America said. New York gave him a dark look and pulled off the hate and sunglasses.

"Belgium was right." Netherlands said, standing up.

"So." New York muttered, looking away. New York's hair was spiked up, just like the Netherlands, but shorter (it was naturally like that). He had similar colored eyes as well.

"Hi Netherlands. I'm Andric Jones, the State of New York. My name however used to be New Netherlands. Ring a bell?"

Netherlands' jaw dropped.

"Wait, the colony from back then?" he spluttered. New York nodded.

The room went silent. America could see Netherland trying to find something to says.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't I have noticed you?" Netherlands asked. There was a toned in his voice that made him seem like he was apologizing.

"No, I was found by a Dutch woman several years before he kicked you out." New York said, motioning to England. Netherlands gave England an ugly look.

"No one knew what I was. I soon realized I wasn't normal. I stayed a child as the other kids around me got older. Soon I decided to move to a different town. I still looked like a toddler, so a man found me while he was tending his fields."

New York shrugged.

"Pops found me a couple of months before the Revolutionary War began. He knew who he was looking for by then and found the rest of us just before the war."

England sucked in his cheeks briefly. Netherland nodded and put a hand on New York's head.

The door banged open, killing the reunion-of-sorts. Iowa, Ohio, the Dakota twins, and a blond teen barged it. Iowa was standing pointedly between Ohio and the teen. England did a double take at the teen. His hair, while unnecessarily messy at the moment wasn't what England was looking at. The teen's eyes were two different colors; one blue, one green. He was trying to avoid getting hit by Ohio.

"Daddy, can you help me." Iowa said pointing at her older siblings.

"David stole my ramen!" Ohio yelled. The twins took a couple of a steps back.

"Yea, because it was just sitting on the counter getting cold." the teen said. Ohio glared at him.

"That was the point dumbass. I left it there to get something to drink. I guess you really are a blond girl, Penny."

"Look who's talking."

Iowa face palmed and sat down in a chair, looking from the Netherlands to New York. Ohio and Penn started arguing at the top of their voices. Penn was sort of taunting Ohio. Ohio took a swing at Pennsylvania's head, who ducked. America stood up and threw something to Ohio.

"I'm not taking any of you to the hospital. Go buy more. Take Iowa with you."

Iowa pushed Ohio out of the room, smiling. Penn snickered when the door shut. It banged back open and Ohio decked him one over the head before leaving again.

America ran his hands over his face again, "Sorry about that."

New York sat down looking at his brothers. Penn was out cold on the ground. The Dakota twins rolled their eyes and grabbed his under the arms, dragging him out of the room.

"I'll see you later then." Netherlands said, more to New York than anyone else. Andric nodded, leaning back in his seat, putting his cocky grin back on.

* * *

><p>Soul: Likey? No Likey? FYI contrary to popular belief, I DO NOT SPEAK DUTCH. PLEASE tell me if I say something wrong. I used Google translate which isn't reliable.<p>

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Was dat echt nodig - Was that really necessary?

Je moest de aandacht vestigen op jezelf. Dus, ja, het was nodig. Nu zwijg en probeer niet erger maken - You had to draw attention to yourself. So, yes, it was necessary. Now shut up and do not try to make things worse

Niet goed - not good

* * *

><p>Texas - Jordan (guy not a girl)<p>

Washington - George (can anyone get the pun?)

District of Columbia - Delilah

New York - Andric


	5. Chapter 4

Soul: Next Chappie. hope you like.

DISClAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Warning?: Um, USUK, if you squint really, REALLY hard.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"America, take your feet off the table." England snapped, holding the plate of food pointedly over Alfred's dirty boots. America smiled sheepishly and put his feet on the floor. He had been helping the Mid-Western States with their small farm.

"Honestly, do you want mud in your food?" England sighed, sitting in the seat across from America. America shrugged, still smiling slightly, and took a bite of his food.

"Do you have anything going on during the weekend?" America asked after a couple of minutes. England shook his head, mouth full of food. America grinned.

"Wanna go to Disneyland?" America asked. England blushed slightly, looking away to hid it.

"Sure, sounds lovely." he replied with a small smiled. America didn't miss the smile.

=_= (Italy Page Break) Ve~

America pulled around to the hotel England was staying in. He call him from the front desk and paced around for a bit, adjusting his bomber jacket a little. The elevator opened and England walked out. America saw he was carrying a small suit case and wearing a dress shirt and slacks.

"Yay!" America yelled, running over to England. England gave him a stern look and followed the America to the car.

Seeing as the World Summit was over and the countries usually had plenty of money, this kind of weekend trip wasn't that unusual. America had already bought a couple of tickets to Sacramento, California. He had said his daughter would pick them up (She had gone back to her house the day before New York and Netherlands met).

"Why did you buy us business seats for a 5 hour flight?" he asked. America shrugged and checked his watch.

When their tickets were called, America practically dragged England onto the plane. He had gone straight for the window seat, just like a child. England chuckled slightly and put his bag in the overhead bin. He pulled out a crossword puzzle and a pencil then sat down next to America.

"Thank you."

England looked around at America. The younger nation was smiling. England's cheeks were dust pink as he looked down at his crossword.

"I don't know why you are thanking me. I should be thanking you for taking me on the trip. Who knows, maybe I need the vacation."

America smiled and popped some gum in his mouth. The plane had begun moving.

^J^ (Russia page break) kolkolkolkolkolkol

"Cali, for it being the middle of winter. It's nice out." America shouted, hugging his daughter. California looked to be about 16-ish with long brown hair and gray eyes. She sucked in her cheeks then smiled.

"Dad, it's snowing in New York. It's nice to you, but it's on the chilly side to me. Don't make to big a deal out of the weather."

England saw a blue Mercedes waiting in the pick up lane. He made a noise and opened the door, putting his suit case on the back seat. America followed suit and threw he leftover peanuts in a trash can. California climbed into the driver's seat, America next to her, and England sat in the spot behind the driver's seat.

"To Cali's home!" America shouted. California sweat-dropped and England ran his hand over his face.

lll8) (England page break) BAKA AMERICA! (Cookies to whoever gets the reference)

California's house with in San Francisco. She liked the piers and asked America if she could take them for Boudin clam chowder bowls. America shouted in excitement and went on to say they should see the sea lions while they were there.

America was skipping like a kid up to Pier 39, where the clam chowder shop was. California order for them while England found them some seats outside. America was happily eating his soup out of a bread roll. England thought it was clever of the soup makers to put it in bread bowls. The chowder wasn't half bad either.

"Sea lions now!" America yelled after eating all of his bread bowl. He was more like a little kid than California was. California said she liked coming here because during a part of the year, fresh fruit was sold, and during another part you could make you own bath salt bottle.

After Alfred had a conversation with the sea lion, they went down to the chocolate shop. Arthur could smell the different chocolates and nuts in the tiny shop. Alfred was eyeing several different chocolate squares with almonds in them. Arthur saw a chocolate with chestnuts in it. Alfred said something to the cashier. He skipped over to California and Arthur with a bag in his hands.

"White Chocolate for Cali." he said, handing her the square. Her face lit up.

"Dark Chocolate for me." he said, reaching in the bag again.

"And the nutty chocolate for Iggy." he snickered. For once Arthur didn't mind the nickname as the walked back up the pier.

Alfred dragged Arthur into another shop. This one was full of various music boxes. Different tunes were playing softly throughout the shop. Alfred wound up his favorite one, a large piano the played some sort of symphony. Arthur walked over to the wall and play with a couple of the boxes.

Alfred walked over and saw Arthur smiling at a flower-shaped music box. It was playing a lullaby that sounded slightly familiar. The tune was cheerful, repeating itself every minute or so.

"What's the song?" Alfred asked, peering at the purple and blue lavender flowers on the top of the box.

"It's one of the lullabies my people sing. Lavender's Blue. I sang it to you, Canada, and Northern Ireland at different points in time." England said, blushing slightly. Alfred smiled and watched Arthur put the music box down.

Arthur left the shop, seeing California walking over. Alfred came out of the shop moment later carrying a small bag. Arthur glanced at it, not really caring what the younger nation had bought.

California drove them to her house in San Jose. She said it was a nice town, but it would take a while to get down there. England decided to read for a little bit. America had put his feet up onto the dashboard and was chatting with his daughter.

-=-=-=-=-=- (YOu're now wondering why there are so many page breaks.)

"Iggy."

England grumbled and turned away from the voice.

"Iggybrows."

Only one person called him that. England open his eyes and saw America staring at him. The car door was open and the sun was starting to set.

"We're at Cali's house." America said. He reached out a hand and help England get one of the car. The two walked into the house and sat don in the living room. California excused herself and went up to her room.

England and America both stuff with the jet lag from the flight, they decided to watch a movie. England refused to watch anything that would scared America, so they ended up watching Sherlock Holmes, America's version.

England liked it. America was yelling at the screen, taunting the antagonists and rooting for Sherlock and Watson.

"It was fairly good. The actor who played Sherlock was good, but I've seen better." England said, sipping at his tea. America scoffed.

"Yea, who."

England gave America a look and had him quickly pull up Netfliks on the TV. England quickly found the TV series he was looking for. It was 21st century Sherlock.

"Okay, let's see who's Sherlock was better." England smirked, clicking play.

America had to admit. The Sherlock in England's TV series was awesome. He still couldn't top America's Sherlock though. That was what the younger nation thought anyway.

"Oh my we should get to bed." England said, looking over at the clock. America led England in to the back of the house were there were two bed rooms. One had been turn into an office, the other was painted yellow and the back door led out to what looked like a hot tub. America hit the light switch and point to England's bag, which California had brought in.

"I'll see you in the morning." America said and headed for another room.

"Where are you going?" England asked. America pointed to the master bedroom's door. Both nations could see a strip of light coming from under it.

"Gonna say goodnight to my daughter. She's probably chatting it up online." America chuckled and walked off.

(ANOTHER PAAAAAAGE BRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKK)

"Iggy, time to get up!" America yelled, banging on the Brit's door. England jerked awake and grumbled as he pulled a robe on. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before packing up.

He walked into the kitchen and found America making sausages, eggs, and what looked like hot water for England's tea. Cali had her head on the table, watching the news reporter on the TV talk about that weeks weather.

"Cassandra's got a choice of tea above the refrigerator." America said, flipping the eggs with a jerk of the pan. England pulled the breakfast tea down and America handed him a cup of hot water.

England sipped at his tea, watching the newscast reporters babble on. America left the room. California went out side when her dad came back. England looked around.

"Where did you go?" he asked. America smiled.

"Getting my car ready." he said, then sat down with England. When the news reporter was done talking about the latest extreme weather pattern on the east coast, the two countries said good-bye to California and went outside. England saw a red truck sitting in the garage. America grinned pointed at the hood then jumped into the front seat. England glanced over and snorted. A sticker covered the truck's hood, showing the American flag.

England got into the passenger's seat and looked around for their bags. They were in the second row of seats.

"How is this here?" England asked. "I thought your car was in New York."

America laughed and said, "I've got this one that stays on the West coast and one that stays on the East Coast."

England shook his head and looked around for something to do as America back out of the driveway. It was going to be an eight hour drive, might as well get comfortable.

"Iggy, Artie. We're in Anaheim." America said, shaking the European nation awake. England blinked and looked around. They were parked out front an expensive looking hotel.

"Please tell we aren't staying here." he said, looking up to stare at the height of the building. Alfred shrugged.

"It's the Disneyland hotel. Might as well make use of it since it's here." he said and held a hand out for England. He had already gotten the suitcases out of the car.

America got then checked in. England noticed that the room was on an upper story, near the top. He gave America a look.

"What, not a whole lot of people are up there, so we won't be woken up by little kids."

England smiled at the irony of the statement and followed America up to their room. There were two queen sized beds in the rooms with a wall separating them. A two sinks were next to the bathroom and TV was in front of one of the beds. In front of the other bed was a desk and a small kitchen, complete with sink, small refrigerator microwave and coffee machine. A couple of cabinets hung next to the microwave. There was a couch next to the second bed with a coffee table in front of it and a dresser to the side.

America threw his bag on the bed in front of the TV and made a beeline for the bathroom. England set his suitcase on the nightstand next to the other bed and shook his head at the size of the mattress. He pulled out his clothes and put them in the top drawer of the dresser, smoothing out a couple of shirts.

America came out of the bathroom and few minutes later and turn the TV on, copying England by putting his clothes in the draw below England's

"So we're just gonna chill in here for today, get dinner somewhere tonight and head to the park tomorrow." America said, flopping on the bed. England pulled out a book and began to read.

Ten minutes later, England looked up as he noticed the slightly snoring coming from his left. He got up and went around to America's bed. The younger nation was spread out on one side of the bed, sleeping. His glasses were hanging slightly off one ear.

The TV was still on, so England turned it off, pulling America's glasses gently off. He put the glasses on the night stand and looked around for a blanket. England found one in the closet, which had been cleverly tucked away next to the double-sink counter. After pulling the blanket out of the top shelf in the closet, England threw it over America and looked at the time.

It was about noon, so England grabbed a room key and left a note for America saying he was going to go get lunch. He rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out onto street. It looked like there was a Subway across the street, so England found the nearest crosswalk, which happen to be twenty feet away, and hurried over.

England got himself a six inch sandwich, but ordered a foot-long with everything on it for America. The younger nation could eat his weight in food and still be hungry.

When he got back, America was gone from the room. England sat down at the desk and pulled out his sandwich. He had just begun eating when America walked out of the bathroom, having just showered.

"Iggy, you're back. Wow is that one for me?" he asked, spying the foot-long sandwich.

England nodded and pushed it towards America with his wrist.

"Yummy!" America shouted, hurrying over to England. He unwrapped the sandwich and wolfed down the first half before England had even eaten a third of his own sandwich.

"Slow down America." England said, "Your food isn't going to disappear."

America smiled sheepishly and slowed down slightly.

Later that night, America left for a little bit, leaving England alone in the room. England worked on his knitting for a little bit, but put it away and decided to watch the telly for a little bit.

He was flicking through the channels when America got back, cold and wrapped in scarves. England threw him a blanket and the TV remote and laid down on America's bed. He used the pillows there to prop himself up.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" America asked, catching both of the things thrown at him. England pointed at the news.

"Watching the telly. Nothing seemed interesting except this one history channel, but they were showing a documentation on the history of Europe. I really do not need to see that considering I was there for most of the events they are talking about."

America laughed and England smiled. America flipped through the channels as well, chuckling as he passed the History channel.

England soon passed out on America's bed. America, not wanting to bother England, went and crashed on England's bed. He turned off the TV from where he was and turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>Soul: Likey? No Likey? i know it was basically a filler, but it does lead up to some fun chapters. FYI, I've never been in an of the Disneyland resort suits, but i would assume they were nice, so i made me own version of a room.<p>

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

California - Cassandra

Soul: Wow only one new State. There will be more, promise.


	6. Chapter 5

Soul: Hey guys, time for the next chapter. Hope you like it because i had fun typing it. It's going to be a bit teddious and there are now new charaters, but it is part of the plot.

DISClAIMER: Jeans, tye die shirt, female. Yup i'm pretty sure i'm NOT Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

_America_

_I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Please go and eat without me. I won't be long._

America read the note and stared at the bathroom door. He could he the shower running, a tiny amount of steam coming out from under the door.

He changed, dragging a comb through he hair and a toothbrush over his teeth before hurrying downstairs for breakfast. He found eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy. All sort of delicious food to eat.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee and pilling a plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, and waffles, America sat down to watch the news. The dining room door open and closed as people came in and out for food.

"Alfred."

Alfred around from the TV and saw Arthur standing next to him. Alfred loved his outfit.

Arthur had decided to wear something similar to what Alfred remembered him wearing in his punk days. Skinny black jeans, an orange tee shirt, and a couple of sliver and black bracelets were part of the outfit. Over his shirt, Arthur was wearing a brown vest. Union Jack decorated his belt buckle. The whole outfit made him look somewhere around the age of 18 instead of 23. He smirked at Alfred, who had just realized his mouth was slightly open.

"Alfred, close your mouth." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Alfred did as he was told (for once) and grinned.

"Ready for some fun?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

After Arthur had eaten, the two countries made their way to the park. Alfred and Arthur made it through the security check point without any problems. Alfred left Arthur on a bench while he went to go get passes.

Arthur was looking around as he waited. In front of him was Disneyland. He could see little children jumping up and down in excitement. Behind him, Arthur could see the huge letters that spelled out California. The monorail passed through the model Golden Gate bridge as he watch teens and children climbing into the letters to get pictures.

"You seem ready to get going."

Arthur looked up as Alfred's form started to block the sun. Alfred was holding to plastic cards with Mickey on them. Arthur smiled slightly and got up.

"Where to?" he asked Alfred. Alfred point over to Disneyland.

"We're going there first." he said and skirted the lines with Arthur.

"It will take twenty minutes to get in." Arthur said, looking at the smallest of the lines. Alfred smirked and pulled out his I-phone. He started talking with someone then nodded and hung up.

"I love having a position of power." Alfred snickered and looked around. Arthur had no idea what he meant until a park worker came up to them.

"Mr. Jones is that you?" the man asked, running over. Alfred gave Arthur a look, who face-palmed. Alfred had called some one to let them in.

"Hey Michael." Alfred said, waving. The man smiled and showed the two countries around through a different entrance. When Michael was out of ear shot, Alfred leaned over to Arthur and said, "Come on. I know you didn't want to wait in line."

Alfred snickered and grabbed Arthur by the hand. He led Arthur down Main Street U.S.A to what was labeled on Arthur's map as the Blue Ribbon Bakery.

Alfred skipped inside and into the very short line. Arthur could smell cookies and muffins on the air with the bitter scent of coffee. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and barely paid attention to Alfred ordering a large coffee-of-sorts.

"Artie?" he asked. Arthur turned about to tell Alfred off for using the stupid nickname when he noticed Alfred holding a cup.

"I got you some hot tea." he said with a smile. Arthur took it, touched by Alfred's consideration.

They hurried down Main Street, holding onto the drinks for warmth. Alfred looked just like the little kids around them, smiling face the was slightly pink in the wind.

"Why name the street Main Street U.S.A?" he asked, looking around at the tiny shops. Alfred laughed loudly.

"Well whatever you may have heard, I think the name might have slightly been influence by me."

Arthur looked up at Alfred, who was still laughing.

"Walt Disney met me at one point. I think he figured out who it was by the time we parted. It was around the time he created all of this." Alfred explained, motioning around.

They came up to a statue of Walt Disney and Mickey then turned to their right. The sign welcomed them to Tomorrowland. Alfred grinned wider and pulled Arthur by the hand into the portion of the theme park. Arthur was completely clueless as to why they were coming in here first. He had want to see if you could go into the castle.

"I want to get a couple of Fast-Passes for a couple of rides in here then we can go into the area you're gonna like the most." Alfred said. He was pointing at the Space Mountain building and ran ahead. Arthur saw him use the plastic cards to get tickets out of a box next to line for the ride.

Alfred stopped off at the Buzz Lightyear ride as well. Arthur could already see Alfred on that ride.

"Okay now to Fantasyland!" Alfred shouted, grabbing Arthur's arm again and running toward the castle. Arthur nearly spilled the last bit of his tea as they ran.

They passed through the castle gates and into the next area of the park. Arthur laughed. All of the ride he could see were base off of children's fairy tales. Alfred smiled as Arthur laughed at the sword in the stone. They watched a couple of kids try and pull it out. Alfred even went up and gave it a "try". Both countries knew he had an enormous amount of strength which was never displayed to humans.

"Okay, we have to go on this one ride before the line gets too long." Alfred chuckled and lead Arthur to the back of the area. There was a clock like castle structure with a short line in front. Alfred laughed the entire time they were waiting. Arthur had no idea what he had gotten himself into until they were in the little boat.

The was a tunnel coming up, signs labeled with "welcome" in different languages. Arthur heard the song and groaned. It was "It's a Small World." Alfred laughed and leaned back to looked at the dolls and Arthur shook his head and couldn't believe he had been forced onto the ride that had annoyed even France.

He had to listen to the song repeat itself at they passed a mermaid and Japanese dolls. Arthur put his hands over his face, half laughing.

"Damn you Alfred." he laughed. Alfred threw an arm over Arthur.

"I couldn't pass up the chance. You've never been here and it was too easy."

The ride ended within five minutes. Arthur hit Alfred on the shoulder as they got out.

"Now for some real fun!" Alfred yelled, checking his watch. They hurried over to a huge mountain.

"Matterhorn while it's still light out." Alfred said. Arthur couldn't believe what he had agreed to.

\Arthur liked the Matterhorn. He laughed as the past the Abominable Snowman, Alfred yelping. The ride was over fairly quickly. Alfred then dragged Arthur back to Tomorrowland. He had said the fast pass would let them get on the ride faster. Arthur put hi face in his hands when he saw the inside of the Buzz-Lightyear ride.

Alfred pulled Arthur onto the ride and picked up his town blaster. Arthur shook his head again and picked up his own laser gun. The idea of the ride was to shoot the little targets that moved sometimes. Arthur grinned.

He shot a couple of "hard" targets, ticking Alfred off. Arthur just shook his head. The younger nation got competitive and tried to beat Arthur's rising score.

"How come you could get all of those." Alfred complained, watching the last room slide out of view. Arthur chuckled.

"Former pirate." he reminded. Alfred sucked in his cheeks and ran over to see his score. Arthur had beaten the younger nation by over twice Alfred's score.

"Poopy." Alfred said, seeing a group of younger kids group around the scoring screen. Arthur laughed and watch Alfred hurry around the gift shop.

Arthur waited outside for him. When Alfred came out, he was hold a pair of lanyards. Out was red and black and had Pirates of the Caribbean printed repeatedly on the band with a pirate ship hanging from the end. The other was red, white, and blue with a classic Mickey Mouse head hanging from the end. Alfred handed Arthur the pirate one.

"Thank you Alfred." Arthur said, smiling slightly. Alfred grinned and led Arthur to the other fast-pass ride.

They got through to the front of the line slowly, even with the pass. Arthur raised an eyebrow as they got into the car rocket thing.

Arthur yelped as they sped through planets and stars. Alfred whooped and laughed. Arthur shook his head again, smiling

When the ride was done, Arthur ask, "So where to now."

Alfred grinned.

They played all over to park that day. They went on Thunder Mountain, the Pirates of the Caribbean ride (which Arthur loved), and the Haunted Mansion ride. Alfred freaked out the entire time.

They ate lunch from a random vendor on the side then went on the Indiana Jones ride (Alfred's favorite) and much more.

"That was so much fun." Arthur said, smiling as they headed back towards Main Street U.S.A. Alfred smiled and pointed ahead of them. Arthur looked and smiled again. The parade was starting.

Alfred and Arthur plopped themselves down on the pavement and walked the Disney characters and dancers walked by. Arthur leaned against Alfred, checked his watch briefly, then continued to watch the parade. He laughed at some of the characters and the kids in the street.

"They remind me of the territories the first time I brought them here." Alfred mumbled, smiling. Arthur caught half of that, wondering what Alfred had said.

"So would you like to wait for the fireworks or go watch a light show?" Alfred asked, standing up. Arthur brushed off his pants and looked up at the sky.

"Let's wait for the fireworks." he said. They went and rode a couple of more rides, including getting on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and Indiana Jones rides again.

Alfred poked Arthur at one point as they were walking back towards the castle. Arthur turned to scold Alfred, but saw the younger nation smiling.

"What?" he asked. Alfred pulled Arthur faster towards the castle. They waited around a group of people, most looking up at the night sky.

"There." Alfred shouted, pointing up. A split second later a bright red firework exploded overhead.

Since it was close to Christmas, most of the fireworks were holiday based: reds, greens, and Christmas shapes. Sometimes the fireworkd changed color as they exploded. Arthur and Alfred were looking skyward the whole time.

"Wow." Arthur said as a gold star exploded over head. Alfred grinned.

They watched quietly for a while then Arthur pulled at Alfred's arm

"We should probably head back now." he said. Alfred nodded. They started walking away, listening the younger children squealing in delight.

* * *

><p>Soul: There is one thing i love more than you guys favoriting my stories. REVEIWS! please? Anyway, i promise the next chapter will have another state... or is he a state? hehehe, you've got to wait and find out (i'm so EVIIIIL! mwahahahaha)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Soul: YAY NEXT CHAPPIE. Time to meet the next to new state. Wait! Hope you remmeber what i said last chapter!

DISClAIMER:

Cop: Ma'am, are you the one who claims to own Hetalia?

Me: NO NO NO NO NO!

Cop: Alright then move along.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

The next day, Alfred dragged Arthur over to California Adventure Park. He refused to go on the Soaring Over California ride, blushing slightly. Instead they went on a rickety little mini-rollercoaster.

After that they went on the Mailboomer. Arthur yelled the whole time they dropped. Alfred then dragged him on California Screaming and the Hollywood Tower of Terror. They went and saw the Aladdin play and ate New England clam chowder in bread bowls for lunch. Alfred then took Arthur on the enormous Ferris wheel that was next to California Screaming. They got in and were slowly lifted high into the air. Arthur could see to the park gate from the top.

"So are you having fun?" Alfred asked, looking out of the window. Arthur smiled.

"Of course. I should really thank you again for bringing me here." Arthur said, leaning back in the seat as they rounded the top of the wheel. It stopped just as they were starting to come down.

"You're welcome." Alfred chuckled, still looking out of the window.

They reached to bottom and decided to walk around until the show that Alfred wanted to see started. He said he had already bought tickets, so they went on a ride with gold colored rockets that flew out over the water.

A couple of hours later, Alfred led Arthur back to the side of the water were they could see the Ferris wheel across it. Huge crowds of people were standing around in area marked by colored lights.

"Come on, or we'll end up in the back." Alfred said, excitedly. Arthur was utterly confused and allowed Alfred to pull him through the crowd and to a spot some five feet from the water front. He only had to wait ten minutes for his answers to come.

As the water showed began, the dancing characters around him began singing and whatnot. It was the motion picture production display on mist that caught Arthur's attention. Different Disney shows played clips and songs to go with it. Some songs that played Arthur had never heard, but loved.

"This is amazing!" he called over the noises. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur back slightly and fire blazed in front of him.

"Waah!" Arthur yelled. His felt around for his eyebrows, making sure they were still intact. Alfred laughed, leaning back slightly. They two watched the entire show, laughing at the characters dancing and watched different video clips projected on the mist.

"Wow, this was great!" Arthur said, laughing as they left the park. Alfred nodded.

The last day they had planned to be in the park hurried fairly quickly. Arthur had a funny feeling Alfred was trying to tell him something. They ate breakfast in a hurry and practically ran back to the park.

"Do you want to ride something or go shopping?" Alfred asked, pointing down a third street Arthur had completely missed the past to days. It was part of the park, but they didn't need to tickets to go into it.

"Um, let's go ride something then come back here after lunch." Arthur suggested. Alfred nodded and they went into Disneyland.

After riding a couple of the kiddy rides and then their two favorites, Alfred and Arthur went back to the shopping area.

"So Arthur." Alfred began as they were walking, "I wanted to tell you something."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Alfred hesitated for a moment.

"I-"

They past a shop with socks in it and Alfred froze, stopping in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, stopping in his tracks. Alfred whipped around, scanning the crowd. He took off back down the street, Arthur yelling after him.

Arthur finally caught back up with Alfred, who was back by a clothing store. He was looking around, calling something in Spanish. Arthur went over to him just as him looked around a bench.

"Felipe." he cried, bending down in front of the little boy. The little boy could hardly have been older than seven with short curly brown hair and tanned skin.

Alfred was murmuring in Spanish, reaching out for the child. Arthur watched the little boy look up with liquid brown eyes then jump into Alfred's arms.

"Papa." the little boy choked and mumbled something in Spanish.

"Who is that Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred smiled, but looked slightly shaken.

"Puerto Rico." his explained quietly. Arthur was only slightly shocked by the fact that the territory was personified. He was more concerned as to how and why the boy was in in the middle of a crowded street.

"How did he get out here?" Arthur questioned. Puerto Rico gripped Alfred's shirt tighter.

"He got lost on his way up to California's house. Then he got lost in the crowd here and got scared." Alfred explained and reached into the front pocket of the boy's overalls. He pulled out a card and showed England.

The card basically said that this was Felipe Jones and he was on his way up to his sibling's house for school. Alfred then explained he had given that to his territories and some of the younger looking states so they could go where ever they wanted. All of the police knew what it meant.

"Wouldn't he be kidnapped or something?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head.

"I have Liberty go with them."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Alfred looked up and pointed. Arthur looked overhead and saw a huge circling bird.

"She usually flies overhead like that. I've seen her attack people who try to hurt Felipe and the others before. She probably just lost sight of Felipe." Alfred laughed. Arthur shook his head.

"We should probably head back now." Arthur said. Alfred shook his head.

"Naw, Felipe won't get in the way." Alfred said, "I'll bring her a fish when I get home."

Felipe smiled at Arthur and climbed onto Alfred's shoulders. He giggled sweetly and Arthur's heart melted slightly.

"Oh, alright." Arthur sighed and they continued down the street.

They ate at a restaurant called the Rainforest Café. Felipe sat next to the older nations, Alfred attempting to get the boy to eat some chicken nuggets. Arthur laughed and shook his head.

They walked back to the hotel, purchases and Felipe in hand. Alfred had bought some sort of Star Wars action figurine and gave Felipe a Stitch stuffed animal. Arthur was content with his tea cup from Fantasyland.

"So what are we going to do with little Felipe?" England asked as they were packing up. America looked over at Puerto Rico, who was asleep on his bed and pick up his cell phone.

"Hey, Cassandra. I found Felipe while we were here… Yea, he wanted to see you… We're leaving when we get back… See you soon Cassy."

America hung up and smiled at England. Puerto Rica hugged his Stitch toy and rolled over.

England continued packing as America took his suitcase downstairs. Puerto Rico woke up when America came back into the room for England's suitcase and the room key.

"Might as well leave right now." he said shrugging. England handed America the bag and bent down over the bed to scoop up the territory. He wiggled in his sleep, but allowed England to carry him.

America smiled and led England out of the room. He checked them out downstairs and England walked around with Puerto Rico as he waited, looking around the lobby for the last time.

Another eight hours in a car later, England stumbled back into California's house. It was eleven at night. Puerto Rico had woken up a while ago then fell back asleep.

America pulled the boy out of the car and headed for the door leaving the suitcases in the car. Their nice clothes had been left at California's and those would be what they wore tomorrow.

"Cali, I'm here." America said slightly quieter due to the time and his son in his arms. The kitchen light flickered on and off. The two countries found California relaxing in front of the TV

"I pulled out the hide-away bed in your room, Dad." she said, looking over her shoulder. America vanished into the back of the house.

England followed America and saw him laying the child down and falling onto the bed, almost immediately beginning to snore. England shook his head and threw a blanket over America before going to bed himself.

* * *

><p>Soul: To any Puetor Ricans. I am not trying to be insulting or anything like that :) cross my heart hope to die. This is a fanfiction and i was just being the insane authro i am, so forgive me if Puerto Rico is not to your liking. thank you for reading the chapter. i have a quick question for you guys. what do you think America does when he caughts his kids doing something their not supposed to? Review please :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Soul: Yay! new chapter! sorry for the late update.

Discliamer: I have yet to win the lottery so i have not bought the Hetalia rights thank you very much

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

England woke up early the next morning. As he was going through his morning routine, he heard Puerto Rico talking and America snoring still. He poked his head in the room and saw Felipe reading a book at the end of his bed. The boy looked around as England walked in. America was out like a light, glasses hanging off one ear.

"England?" Puerto Rico asked. England put his finger to his lips and led the boy out of the room. He took Puerto Rico into the kitchen and began making some tea.

California came in before England tried to cook, thankfully. She look tired, eyes slightly red. England guessed she had stayed up longer after he and America had gotten home. America walked in, fully dressed right as breakfast was being served.

"Yummy Cali." he said, digging into his plate of eggs and hash browns. Puerto Rico laughed and poked America in the cheek with a ketchup covered finger. He laughed again when America wiped the red sauce off.

"That's not nice." America scolded. England smiled slightly. It reminded him of when America was little.

They got going to the airport right after breakfast. England and America sat in silence on the car ride to Sacramento. They walked into the airport and through security quickly, making small talk about the next meeting and bashed France a little bit. England did a crossword puzzle on the plane, not really paying attention to America or the flight. However, both countries looked up as the captain began speaking about two-thirds through the flight.

"Attention passengers. The plane has to make an emergency stop in Frankfort, Kentucky…"

England drowned out the rest of it, sighing. Great, more time wasted. America laughed softly and looked out of the little window.

"What?" England asked, slightly annoyed. America glanced over at him.

"Braxton is gonna love a visit." America said, stretching out the sentence in a way that made England wonder what he meant.

The plane landed quickly and the people were taken off the plane. After a few more minutes, an announcement that the plane could not take off again that they would have to wait for the next flight. However, that flight wasn't until that night.

England groaned and sat down in the loading area. America laughed and picked up both of their bags. He seemed slightly happy with the outcome.

"Come on, " he said, "We might as well do something fun."

They left the airport and hopped in a taxi. America said something to the driver before England got into the taxi, so England had no idea where they were going.

The taxi stopped in front of a large stadium. America pulled England out and got their luggage. America looked around in the parking lot for something. England watch him walked over to a green truck, hitch to which was a horse trailer. America reached under the bumper of the truck and pulled out a set of keys.

"You can't steal the car." England said. America laughed.

"It's mine." he explained. England raised an eyebrow.

America threw their bags in the truck and locked the door, twirling the keys around his finger. He was chuckling.

England followed him into the stadium. America was looking around as they walked straight past the ticket booth and into the seats. He seemed to find what or who he was looking for as he pushed through the crowd. England to catch up.

"Braxton Jones, what the hell are you doing?" England heard America shout. A couple of people look over. England finally made it to where America was.

Ohio, Arizona, New Mexico, and an older teen where sitting in a group. They were holding tickets and bottles of lemonade. England couldn't see what was wrong.

The older teen had messy brown hair the reached just past his chin. It was pulled back in a ponytail, a few flyaway strands hanging over his brown-blue eyes. He looked around, paling slightly. America walked up behind him and cracked the teen upside the head. Braxton's head hit the bench in front of him with a metal gong noise.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" England yelled, hurrying over. Ohio tired to drain the lemonade quickly, but America looked at her.

"Teri, don't even think about it." he growled, holding his hand out for the drink. The other three gave him the bottles reluctantly.

"What is it?" England asked.

"Hard lemonade. Alcohol." America explained. Braxton sat back up rubbing his forehead.

"What the fuck Dad?" he yelled. America gave him a hard look.

"You know what I mean. I've told you guys before no drinking. The betting I don't mind, it's your money, but none of this." America said, holding up the lemonades. Braxton scowled and crossed his arms.

"Whacha doin' in Kentucky Pops?" Ohio asked warily. America glanced at her.

"Plane trouble. I was going to show Iggy a race, but the you guys had to get this smart idea."

Arizona and New Mexico looked at each other then, in one movement, they both started running. They were caught seconds after they start, America grabbing the back of their shirts.

"Come on you guys." America said, putting a hand to his forehead. The two smiled slightly.

Braxton pointed at the track, saying, "It's gonna start."

America jumped over the bench and let go of his daughter and son, sitting next to Braxton. England sighed and walked around to sit next to Ohio and the other two.

"Is your horse out there?" America asked, suddenly going bipolar-ly happy. Braxton gave his father a glare.

"Duh."

"Why aren't you the jockey?" America asked. Kentucky scoffed.

"'Cause Admiral Awesome and I are too good. I consider it cheating when I know when the start is gonna go off." Kentucky laughed. America shook his head.

England couldn't believe the teen had actually named his horse Admiral Awesome. Prussia would love the kid.

America and his son yelled at the track as the horses began racing. It was just like watching America shout at the TV when his version of football came on. Braxton seemed worse because it was his horse.

"Who is the jockey?" England asked Arizona.

"Levi." She responded then cursed in Spanish when a palomino horse over took a beautiful chestnut thoroughbred.

"Levi!" Kentucky roared, making England jump, "Get your fucking ass moving!"

The jockey in the thoroughbred looked over slightly and flipped Braxton off. The thoroughbred began moving faster, over taking one horse after another. It broke away from the group, coming out in front. The jockey punched the air as he crossed the finish line.

Braxton yelled and whooped, jumping over the benches in front of him to get to the jockey. Arizona and New Mexico ran off the collect their money. Ohio and America ran after Braxton, England hurrying after them.

"Don't yell at me when I'm racing." the jockey yelled at Braxton, kicking him in the shin. Braxton ignored the bruise and threw an arm around the jockey's neck, effectively ruining the arm of his shirt.

"Fuck you." the jockey said, rubbing his face off on the towel Teri handed him. England could finally see the jockey's face. It was vaguely familiar.

Levi had blond hair, which at the moment was cover in mud. His eyes were a brown color, little bits of gold mixed in. He had a angled face and pale freckles.

"And why is Pops here?" he asked, pushing Braxton off. England noticed the teen had a slightly Boston accent. America gave Kentucky a look.

"Showing Iggy the Kentucky Derby, but these four were drinking."

Levi snorted.

"And why would that bother you?" he asked, rubbing the mud out of his hair.

"You are all under 21." he said.

"Physically." Ohio explained, "We're all at least 100."

America opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Not in public." he finally said. England face-palmed as Levi roared with laughter.

"Come on. Trophy time." Braxton said, pulling Levi out. America glanced at him and let his children leave the group first.

"He's Massachusetts." America explained, leading England over to where his sons were holding a trophy. England nodded and watch the brothers, now both covered in mud, laughing.

"Time to eat!" America said loudly. His children made agreeing noises and tucked into a lunch of fried chicken, potatoes, and some sort of salad. England shook his head, smiling.

Braxton was trying to straggle Levi. Massachusetts had called him KFC and for some reason that had annoyed Kentucky. England couldn't see why. America broke up the fight by literally pulled both teen apart and putting them in their seats.

"Behave." he ordered. The two states glared at each other, but listen to there dad.

"When are you going Dad?" Levi asked. America checked his watch.

"Couples hours. I told you our planes had to make an emergency landing." America said, sitting down between Levi and Braxton.

America played a game of Spoons with the states after they were done eating. England watched the card game progress, waiting for another argument. However the states seemed to have calmed down.

"Iggy, time to go.' America said, looking at him watch. Arizona sulked, upset that her dad had to go.

"You know I have to leave. It's not as if I won't come back." he said, giving the girl a hug. Iowa nodded.

America and England headed back to the airport. England was ready for a nap and some tea. The flight was short back to New York.

When they had landed, England stayed the night in America's house, thanking him again for he vacation. America shrugged it off, saying it was nothing for a friend.

* * *

><p>Soul: Likey? No Likey? I forgot to add Puerto Rico's name to the listen last chapter so it's in this list.<p>

Kentucky - Braxton

Massachusetts - Levi

Puerto Rico - Felipe


	9. Chapter 8

Soul: I'm back and with straight A's. I wrote/typed a lot more, so I hope you guys like what's coming up. Real quick, this chapter is sort of family antics, so not much plot.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. *runs away crying*

WARNING: A certain states has a fool mouth in this chappie

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

"Wisconsin!" America yelled, holding a platter of raw steaks in on hand. His daughter came running over, short copper hair covered in dirt. Her thick framed glasses were sliding down her nose. Olivia Jones had purple eyes like her uncle and looked about 16.

"Yea Dad?" she asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose. America handed her a second platter.

"Help me out for a second." he said the called over Iowa, who was walking out of the back door. The two girls help America get dinner to the barbeque.

"Do you know when the northwest states are getting here?" America asked as Levi came over. He stretched and leaned against the table next to America. Wisconsin looked at him then shook her head.

"I'm hungry." Levi whined. America hit him on the head with a spoon.

"So am I, but you don't see me whining. Go help you sister with the farm." America said. Levi grumbled and followed his two sisters towards the field.

"Hey Pop."

Lydia Jones, New Hampshire was walking over. She was wearing ripped jeans and a dress shirt.

Her long yellow hair was tried back to keep from getting in her face. Over her gray eyes was a pair of brown sunglasses.

"You and Jersey are early." America said, turning a steak over. New Jersey looked over at his dad, sunglasses slipping down his nose.

New Jersey, or Jedidiah Jones, was tall, blond and at the moment not talking. Jersey had black eyes, an odd contrast with his hair, which was sticking everywhere at the moment.

"That's because I was trying-" Lydia began.

"What up Lyd?" Andric called, walking over. He threw an arm over his sister's shoulder then noticed Jersey.

"What up Jeddie? Seen Massie?" he asked. America pointed over at the fields. Levi was coming back towards the barbeque.

"Nice. I've got something for him." Andric said. His siblings and father gave him a "What the fuck?" look. Everyone knew that Andric and Levi NEVER got along.

Andric bounced over to his brother and handed him a paper. Even at a distance, America saw a vein pop in Massachusetts' forehead. He reached behind him and grabbed the neck of New York's shirt. Then using his hip and an odd jerking movement, Levi flipped his brother over onto his back.

"Fuck you!" they heard Levi shout, attempting to kick Andric. New York scrambled up and out of the way, laughing.

"That's why you suck and I will always be awesome. Yankees rule!" Andric yelled as he ran back towards America. Levi ran after him, tackling him around the waist.

The two teens tumbled over, rolling around in the dirt. Each was attempting to kick the crap out of the other. America sighed and let them wail on each other before stepping in.

"New York! Massachusetts!" he roared. The two boys froze, Andric's foot in Levi's gut and Levi's fist on Andric's cheek.

"Enough." America ordered firmly. The two states stepped apart, glaring at each other, but not wanting to anger their father.

America turned back to his barbeque, ignoring the glaring contest behind him. The back door of the house opened then.

"Hey Dad!" a tall brown haired teen called. He was wearing blue jeans and a green jacket.

Glasses were perched on the top of his head for later when his green eyes needed them. Washington went by the name George (yes, he went there). America looked over and waved. Four more teens filed out behind the first.

"George, help me get this stuff over to the table." America called. The teen ran down the steps and over to his dad. Two of the teen still on the porch came down with their brother.

"Idaho, Montana. Can you make sure those two don't kill each other?" America asked, jabbing a finger at Massachusetts and New York.

The tall girl on the right nodded. She had honey brown hair and hazel eyes and wore a bright blue shirt. Her skirt and shoes were brown.

The other girl was only slightly shorter with dark brown hair and the same color eyes. She wore jeans and a camo t-shirt. Both girls looked about 16-ish.

"His Falda." Massachusetts said, waving at the girl on the right. Montana nodded, looking at her brothers, eyebrow raised.

"Sophia is da ho~" New York sang. A vein in Idaho's forehead popped as she smiled.

"I da ho? No, you da ho." she said, then grinned at New York's new expression of annoyed defeat.

America shook his head, sighing. He called of the states and territories to dinner then. The backyard looked like a high school pep rally.

"Okay, showers then TV." America called, pointing at the dishwasher (industrial size). The states put their dishes in the dishwasher then went to get washed up at ready for bed.

America threw some soap in the dishwasher then went into the living  
>room. He crashed back onto the couch and turned the TV on. The news was reporting about Afghanistan. America scowled slightly and changed the channel.<p>

"Hey Dad."

America looked over the back of the couch and saw Samuel, the north eastern state of Maine, coming into the room.

Maine was tall, but thin. His dirty blonde hair, presently wet, curled at the ends. He had green-grays eyes and wore round-ish glasses that reminded America of Canada (Contrary to popular belief, America does not forget his twin brother).

"Hey, Sam." America said as his son flopped down next to him. "What've you been up to?"

Maine shrugged and threw his feet over the armrest of the couch, leaning against his dad. America sighed and changed the channel again. One by one, the America's other kids began filling into the room.

"What are we watching?" Washington asked, throwing his bean bag at America's feet then tossing himself onto it.

"Nothing good was on." America said and pointed the clicker at the DVD player, "So let's watch a movie."

If you've ever watched a political debate, that's pretty much how the next five minutes went. Except it was much louder and more violent. The states argued about what they should watch. A lot of the younger states/territories wanted a Disney movie. The rest wanted some sort of action movie, ranging for the Matrix and Star Wars to Indiana Jones and others.

"Okay, okay, okay!" America roared over his children, "We'll watch a Disney movie then an action movie."

The family ended up watching Spirit, the Matrix and Indiana Jones. It was almost eleven before they went to bed.

"Can we stay home tomorrow?" Hawaii asked America and he tucked her into bed. America shrugged.

"Sure, I'll have my secretary call your schools." He said, "Promise me you won' get into trouble tomorrow when I'm at work."

Hawaii nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Soul: *comes back* i hope you enjoyed family drabble.<p>

Wisconsin - Olivia

New Hampshire - Lydia

New Jersey - Jedidiah

Washington - George

Idaho - Sophia

Montana - Falda

Maine - Samuel


	10. Chapter 9

Soul: *YAWN!* Oh! Hey guys. I'm back with another chappie. I spent to night at Fox's and we ended up playing Sims 3 and WWII Aces until 3 in the morning. Haha, i didn't write this chapter then so hopefully the grammar is better than my usual third grade level.

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HETALIA.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

"Can I go with you to the meeting in Berlin?"

America looked up from his desk. His daughter, Delaware, was standing in the doorway to his office. Delaware was a short girl with very serious dark blue eyes. Her short light blonde hair was cut in a rounded fashion to match her glasses.

"Why?" he asked. Delaware looked over her shoulder. New York pushed her into the room.

"I want to meet Sweden and Finland." she sighed. America smiled, but raised an eyebrow.

"Well Karyna, if you can pack a suitcase for a week in less than an hour, you can come. You better hurry."

Karyna nodded and hurried out of the room. America looked at his son.

"Did you tell her to ask?" he questioned New York. Andric grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe." he laughed and left the room. America shook his head and jumped on the internet to order another ticket to Germany.

I believe this is what is known as a page break

"Now call seats…" the announcer continued. America and Karyna were already walking to the gate.

"Thank you." Karyna said as America put her suitcase in the overhead compartment of first class. America smiled, catching the double meaning of her sentence.

"Buckle up." America said, pointing to his daughter's seat. Karyna sat down as America pulled out his I-Pad. He was writing something up, presumably for the meeting. Karyna was watching him.

"Here." America said, seeing the Bored look on her face. He handed her his I-Pod.

"There Temple Run on there. Bet you can't beat my score." he laughed. Delaware took that as a challenge to her video game playing and snatched the I-Pod from her dad.

The flight went smoothly. America slept for part of it, Karyna watch movies. It was night when they arrived in Berlin.

They got their suitcases and found a taxi pretty quickly. Karyna was about ready to fall over asleep. She hadn't slept at all during the flight.

When they got to the hotel Germany had booked for them, America got their room while Karyna paced the lobby, trying not to fall asleep on her feet.

"Come on." America said, leading her over to an elevator. They fell asleep as soon as they were in the room, barely able to change.

The next day was a free day, so America led Karyna around the city. They had wurst for lunch then went to go see part of the Berlin Wall as Karya had never been to Berlin before.

They had dinner at a local restaurant then went back to the hotel. America played video games on the computer while Karyna read her Nook until her dad sent her to bed.

-AND- -ANOTHER- -PAGE- -BREAAAAAAAAK!-

"America!" Japan called. America and Karyna had just arrived at the meeting hall. America looked over at his gaming buddy.

"Hey dude. What's up?" he asked. Japan glanced briefly at Karyna then pulled America into a conversation about this new video gaming consol he was coming out with.

America led his daughter over to his seat, sitting her down against the wall behind him. Netherlands nodded to the teen as he walked in.

"Tino, why are you so excited?" Sweden was saying as he walked into the room with Finland.

The smaller blonde was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"It feels like something good is going to happen today." he sang then practically skipped to his seat. Karyna watched them from here seat.

"That's them, if you were wondering." America whispered, leaning back in his seat to talk with Karyna. She nodded, and gave her dad a look. America tipped back onto all four legs of his chair, grunting slightly.

"Let's begin the meeting." Germany said standing up once all of the countries hand arrived.

The meeting was boring to say the least. New York had told Karyna what had happen during the meeting he had sat in for. However, nothing of that sort happened, if you don't count England trying to murder France for feeling him up. Spain and Netherlands did have a glaring contest at one point, but that was quickly stopped before it started.

"Have fun?" America asked, gathering up his papers. "It's starts again tomorrow."

Karyna smiled slightly.

"It seemed uneventful." she commented. America laughed.

"Yea, that was a slightly more pleasant meeting than normal."

Karyna saw Sweden trying to lead Finland out of the room. America caught the look on her face.

"Well, go on." he said, "I'll be there to explain in a moment."

Karyna nodded and walked in the northern countries' direction. They were out of the door now. Karyna walked up behind them. America was standing in the doorway.

"Um," Karyna tried to begin then Sweden turned around, stopping. Finland noticed that

Sweden had stopped about five steps later.

"What is it?" he asked. He noticed Delaware. America was about ten steps behind Delaware.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Mr. Sweden." Delaware tried then stumbled over her words a bit.

America walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She wants to talk with you." he explained. Sweden looked down at Delaware and nodded slowly. America smiled to Delaware.

"Let's go somewhere else." she mumbled and followed America down the hall. Sweden looked at Finland, who shrugged.

America opened the door to an empty office. There was a computer on the desk, which was good if Karyna needed to persuade the two other countries.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sweden asked as Finland shut the door. Karyna looked at America then back up at Sweden.

"My name is Karyna Jones, the state of Delaware." Karyna said. Sweden looked surprised (ergo, really angry). Karyna flinched slightly then continued.

"Um, you called my land New Sweden before. I just wanted to meet you," Delaware explained. America sat down at the computer, leaning back in the seat.

"Wow!" Finland said then hugged Delaware. Needless to say, the poor girl was extremely flustered.

Sweden looked at America then back at Delaware. Finland let go of Delaware, looking her square in the face (they were about the same height) then up at Sweden. The massive Nordic country walked a step forward and put a hand on Delaware's head.

"It's nice to meet you." he said. Delaware sighed in relief and smiled.

"You too." she said. The was a moment where they just look at each other. America stood up.

"Are you too going to talk or stare at each other? Is he always like this, Finland?" America asked. Finland just laughed. Sweden's face softened and he took his hand off of Delaware's head.

=.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.= CUUUUTE ITALY has invade the page break!

Sweden took America, Finland and Delaware out to dinner. He and Delaware talked a little, mostly about the past. Finland and America chatted for a time, but it was soon time for all of them to head back to the hotel.

"You can talk tomorrow." America said, smiling at Delaware. She was watching Sweden walk to his hotel room.

"I know." she said. America hugged her and they went upstairs.

The last couple of days of the World Summit, Delaware and America talked with Sweden, Finland and Netherlands. Delaware was glad she had come. Sweden and Netherlands planned to visit the next time the meeting was held in the States.

When America and Delaware got back home, everything kind of slipped back in the normal routine, if you could call it normal. That is, until report cards came in.

"Why are you failing history?" America asked, putting his face in his hands. Oklahoma, Arkansas and Ohio look at each other.

"It's not just us." they said. America half groaned, half laughed.

Oklahoma, or Marie Jones, had long, messy corn colored hair and coppery green eyes. She was wearing overalls that were yellow with dust. At the moment she was standing, weight shifted to one leg, annoyed at her dad.

Arkansas on the other hand, was fiddling with his yellow polo shirt. His watery chocolate brown eyes, shifted his weight from foot to foot. He had a short mop of rusty hair which was falling in front of his face.

"Milo, stop being so nervous." Ohio snapped. She was pissed.

"Dad, the teachers are so stupid. We can explain the history correctly, yet they start telling us something completely different about WWI. Frankly, it pissed me off." she continued. America put his face in his hands.

"Why me?" he muttered then looked up. Ohio continued her rant about the history teacher, going off about her plane and others she had fixed/flown in.

"And, you weren't supposed to." America said, leaning back in his chair. Ohio scowled and crossed her arms. Milo and Marie looked at each other.

The door to the office banged open and Pennsylvania marched in. He was followed in by Jedidiah and Andric.

"The awesome has arrived." Pennsylvania announced then noticed the report cards.

"Never mind~." he half sang, turning around. America snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground in front of his desk. Andric face palmed, pulling Jedidiah over the table. Jed had Pennsylvania by the ear.

"Go tell the others that if you come home with another F, you will go to summer school just to learn to deal with teachers." America said sternly. Marie and Milo nodded, turning around to go find the siblings who had failed. Ohio grumbled as she and the other three left the room.  
>America groaned and put his head on the desk. The phone rang just then.<p>

"Perfect fucking timing." he grumbled, picking it up. "Y'ello?"

"Hello America." England answered. America perked up.

"Oh, hey Iggy." he smiled, rubbing his forehead.

"You sound tired." England said, slightly surprised. America chuckled and got up. He walked over to the window and watched the Virgin Islands chasing Texas around on the back of an over large goat. Texas was holding his hat while running, lasso bouncing on his upper thigh.

"So what's wrong?" England asked. America laughed.

"Some of the states received F's in history. Apparently the teacher is a moron when it comes to WWI. At the moment I'm watching my son being chased around the yard by my daughter on a goat."

England did a double take in his head.

"Okaaaay." he said, "Anyway, I'm coming down to Canada for the next meeting. Is it alright if I stay at your place?"

"Of course!" America half shouted, excitement emanating from the speaker of England's phone. The was a pause.

"Thank you America. Don't stress yourself too much." England said. He and America chatted for a little bit then America left to go make dinner.

* * *

><p>Soul: Before you complain, I know i didn't type Sve's accent. If you've ever tried, you know it's a bit weird. I was motivated enough to deal with the annoying way you have to type it so deal with it. lol Hope you enjoyed though.<p>

Delaware - Karyna

Oklahoma - Marie

Arkansas - Milo


	11. Chapter 10

Soul: *holds bat up and comes out from behind shelter* Don't attack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I lost motivation for a while Sue me! (Don't really sue me I have no money) I started school and had to get used to my crappy schedule. I have to run from my school to the community college next door and back every Friday morning and I'm still late for my class *cries* not to mention I've had waaaay too much work for the first month of school. Well enough of my whining. I'm back in business, but updates will be slower. I'll probably post every two weeks rather than every week. I will let you guys know if that changes, but please. LET ME LIVE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE LIFE OF A STUDENT LEAVES NO TIME FOR FUN!

Disclaimer: Seriously, guys, this site is called fanfiction for a reason. I own nothing except the messed up brain that came up with this idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"It's good to see you Iggy." America said, opening his truck door. England sighed, smiling.

"It's good to see you too, America. And how many times have I told you not to address me with that nickname? I have a proper name."

America just grinned.

England climbed into the front seat then noticed New Mexico and Nevada in the back. They were hunched over a Droid phone, texting someone.

"Hello." England said. They looked up, grinned at England before shouting something in Spanish to their dad. America, who was putting England's suitcase in the bed of the pick-up, laughed loudly.

"I really need to learn Spanish, and several other languages." England said, "What did they say?"

"You'll see. Or rather, you'll get hit." America laughed and started to drive to his house. England wondered what he was in for this time.

When they got home, the two states made a mad dash for the backyard, leaving America and England to their own devices. The older nation sighed and followed America into the house.

"So what are they up to?" he asked. America just grinned then made an 'oh' face.

"I forgot to give you your Christmas present." he shouted and ran off down the hall.

"Isn't it a little late seeing as its nearly the end of January?" Arthur said, mostly to himself. He walked into the kitchen and sat down a the semi-little breakfast table.

Hawaii looked up from a college textbook she was reading out of. She was wrapped up in a huge pink Snuggie and seemed perfectly happy just sitting there.

"Hello," England said then turned as the back down banged open. A small boy of a about seven with dark tanned skin came running in. He was dressed head to foot in heavy winter wear, holding snow balls in his little mitten hands.

"What's going on?" he asked kindly, seeing the excited looked in the child's eyes. A squeal came from the back door as another dark-skinned boy coming running in.

"Guam, Guam! He's coming." the smaller by shrieked. He too was dressed in heavy winter clothes and only looked a year or so younger than Guam. His dark hair was frozen in a sort of helmet.

They heard heavy footsteps coming up to the back door, shrieked again and ran down the hall. Just as they vanished, Texas come storming in. England just shook his head as the older teen looked around like a hunter, snowballs in his hands.

He turned around the corner and yelped as tiny clumps of snow threw themselves at him, knocking off his fuzzy cowboy hat. The two younger boys jumped him and pulled Texas around the corner.

Yet again the back door banged open and in came New Mexico and Nevada. They also had snow and copied their brothers by running around the corner. They screamed, dropping the snow and ran back out the door, laughing.

Arthur laughed as Texas came running round the corner, a boy on each shoulder. Tiny balls of snow were being thrown at New Mexico and Nevada by Guam and the other child.

"Why must they make such a mess?" Virginia asked, coming out of the kitchen, holding a mop and broom. England smiled at her in a helpless way, remembering when he had preformed similar acts.

"So who was the smaller lad?" he asked. Hawaii looked up then out the back door.

"Oh, that was Mariana. You know, the islands." she said and closed her books. Virginia looked over then put her cleaning tools away.

England and Hawaii chatted lightly until Virginia came back out, holding a fraying with tea and hot chocolate on it. She began reading a book next to Hawaii.

England did a double take at the cover and blurted out, "Is that a spell book."

Virginia looked up, shocked.

"Yes," she said, putting the book down slightly. England nearly cried with joy and launched into a conversation with the younger personification about various forms of magic. Virginia was pleased England had come over now, finally having some one other than voodoo crazy (In her opinion) Louisiana to talk to about magic.

America came into the room and noticed how much fun his eldest daughter and England were having. He leaned against the wall, smiling, arms crossed to hide the small bag in his hand. Just as he cleared his throat, the back door banged open. Ohio and the Dakota twins ran pasts, yelling about tiny terrors. America burst out laughing as an army of territories came running, snow in their hands.

He bent down and grabbed randomly, coming up out of the horde with the Mariana Islands in on arm, Puerto Rico in the other. Virginia sighed and stood up to go clean. America just laughed.

"Leave, it. They can clean it up later." he said, walking over to England. "Here's your present."

England smiled and accepted the bag. Just as he was about to open it, America's kids came running back towards the door. America was pelted with chunks of snow meant for Ohio and the twins. The kids stopped, swallowing hard. America wiped bits of snow out of his face, grinning evil. He made a roaring noise and chased them all out side.

England laughed and moved to the back porch to watch the snow fight outside. Hawaii joined him with Virginia, who still seemed to want to clean up the mess in the other parts of the house.

America came running around the house, snow balls launching themselves at him. He was shouting something in German. It seemed to be an accusation.

Then England saw Ohio and a small girl wrap up in a pink hat and yellow scarf. Ohio was holding a machine that looked like a cross between a tennis ball launcher and a leaf-blower. It was launching tennis ball sized snowballs at America and Guam, who was clinging to his dad's back like it was a life-preserver.

The Dakota twins, Puerto Rico, Texas and several other states ambushed America when he ran around the other side of the house. America and Guam yelled, sliding around to run back the way they came. Ohio, however, launched more snowballs at them. One hit America smack in the face.

He and Guam fell over backwards then were dog piled by the other states. Alaska ran out from under the porch and dumped a bucket of snow on the dog pile. He cackled and ran off, Texas and Guam hot on his heels.

England could see the rest of the states in various parts of the backyard. The southwestern states were having their own snowball fight on horseback. Maine, New Jersey and a pair of girls England didn't know, we're building snowmen. About one hundred feet to their left, Washington and D.C. were building an igloo.

"Alright, time to go inside!" America shouted, then picked up a megaphone.

He yelled into it, repeating the message and adding that dinner was starting. England raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ordering them pizza." America explained. England was still confused as to how he was going to do that. America grinned at the older nation's expression.

America called five different pizza places and ordered six or seven pizzas from each. He knew how fast each delivered and called them in a chain so that they arrived one after the other, but didn't see the man before them.

About half an hour, the pizzas were sitting in the kitchen. The first couple of states (who had finished cleaning up) came in, cheered and grabbed plates. England raised an eyebrow again. America leaned closer to him, watching the states pulled apart the pizzas.

"Do you want some salad ?" he asked quietly. England smiled and nodded.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

America turned to the gigantic refrigerator and pulled out some random ingredients for a salad. He seemed to be making a huge bowl for everyone. As he was cutting up red bell peppers, his head jerked up and he looked over at England.

"You never opened you Christmas present." America realized. England laughed.

"No, I didn't." he said, smiling. America pouted.

"Well go get it. I want to see your expression." he said brightly. England rolled his eyes slightly, still smiling and went to the back door to get the little bag off the table there.

"Well open it." America said as so as England came back into the room. England smiled and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, pulling gout a little cardboard box.

America turned around, two plates of salad in hand. He looked expectantly. England put the bag down and slide his fingers under the flap of the box. The tape tore and the lid came up easily.

in side was a small music box with a beautiful flower on the top. England twisted the knob on the bottom. The tune tinkled out slowly and England gasped.

"The lullaby. Oh, America, thank you." England said quietly, running a finger over the flower. America smiled gently.

"You're welcome. Glad you like it."

"What kind of pizza is there?" the girls said together as they walked into the room.

The girls looked like twins, in height and facial features, but here hair and eyes were different. The girl on the right had long brown hair, similar to the color of a cotton stalk when it was ready to harvest. She had blue eyes and was wearing garnet earrings. Her twin had sandy blond hair the was cut off at her shoulders and green-blue eyes. She was wearing emeralds in her ears. They both look about 17. (AN: If it wasn't obvious,these are the two girls Iggy didn't know. The ones who were making a snowman.)

"Dont worry. There is pepperoni, girls." America said. The girls grinned and ran for plates.

"Napkin Abigail," America called over his shoulder, beginning to walk back towards the dinning room.

"And put the sea salt away when your done, Catalina. I'm going to out it in your bed the next time it's left out. England looked over at America for an explanation.

"The Carolinas." America said, "Brown haired one's Abigail, the South, and the other is Catalina, the North. They like to act like the stereotype twins more than the Dakotas. They do it on purpose though."

The Carolinas were watching their dad from around the corner. He and England were chatting it up at the dining table, laughing and smiling at each other. The girls grinned identically.

"They do like each other." Abigail said.

"They look happy." Catalina agreed.

"What are you to plotting?" Virginia asked, walking over. Hawaii was holding her hand. The youngest state giggle.

"I think I know." she said. Virginia looked up and smiled.

"Well its about time they are getting along." she said with a slight huffy tone. The twins giggled and again.

"What up?" Ohio asked, walking over as well. Scheming was contagious it seemed because she to notice the two countries. An evil grin spread across her face.

"Veronica's birthday then?" she asked. Arizona walked in at the moment, copied her sister"s actions and replied, "I'd be honored."

"What are my fine sisters up to?" Marty asked, walking over with Jake. The states stood in a huddle, Hawaii trying not to laugh as they formulated a plan.

America and England continued to talk, oblivious to the big event about to happen, courtesy of the United States of plotting.

* * *

><p>Soul: So, does that make up for not posting for so long? Please don't kill me! ATTENTION, listen those people who "begged" for certain states begining in A or G! THEY WILL BE APPEARING NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you.<p>

Guam: Eloni

Mariana Islands: Maru

South Carolina: Abigail

North Carolina: Catalina


	12. Chapter 11

Soul: Helloooooo. I'm. Sorry I'm late, BUT COLLEGE IS BEING CRUEL! I have a few things to say before you read so LISTEN! One, the first half of this chapter was ment to be an omake, but there end up being some important stuff i type into it (cookies if you get what i meant, its very obvious). Second course is I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A LUAU, so i dont know how they work or what goes on. Before you lovely people who have seen or particapated in one start PM-ing me telling me thr truth or one of you decides to tell me i should have researched, i tried, but was to lazy to look up anymore than what ive seen in movies (*cough* lilo and stitch *cough*). So please excuse my stupidity. last but not least this is a two parter. this chpater was so long i need to split it in half. Chapter 12 will be the next part, which i am working on as you read this (when ever you becasue knowing me it'll be late again)... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"America, why are we going to Hawaii?" England asked, looking down at his ticket. America sucked in his cheeks.

"Because Lahela had something she wanted to show us." he explained, looking more than ever like a little kid. England just shook his head, grabbing his suitcase.

The plane ride over the Pacific was smooth. Lahela was waiting for them in the airport, a police type person next to her.

"Thanks for sticking with me John." she said, then ran over to America. America picked his daughter up and swung her onto his back in one movement. The little girl squealed and gripped America's shirt tightly.

"So what is it you want flower?" he asked. Lahela whispered something in his ear. America grinned.

"It's a good thing some of the other states are coming. You said to invite anyone I wanted, so I brought Iggy. Lars, Berwald and Tino will come in later this afternoon." America said. Lahela cheered.

England then received a grand tour of Honolulu, well, the beach. America had dragged him immediately to his house to chang then headed straight for the beach. It was, of course, full of surfers and tourists. America and Lahela just shrugged and jumped right into the water and began wave hopping, as they called it.

He watched from the tide line, poking at the few things in the sand with his toes. America came running up after a few minutes, soaking wet and shivering slightly. He checked his phone then texted someone. Hawaii came up behind him.

"Who was it?" England asked. America shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

"A couple of the states. California is bringing Eloni and Mika. FYI." America said, looking over at Lahela. She grinned and nodded before running off back to the water.

"Who is Mika?" England asked.

"Our Samoa." America said, sitting down next to England. England looked over at his dripping wet companion and move a few inches away.

"Artie, that hurts you know." America said, pouting. England rolled his eyes. America grinned evilly and threw his arms around England, effectively soaking him.

"Ugh, Alfred!" England shouted, wiggling his way out of America's arms. He ended up in the sand, which stuck to his wet form. America burst out laughed, rolled in the sand himself.

"Alfred!" England complained, trying to brush the sand off.

"Dad, what did you do this time?" a voice asked. Both countries turned to the speaker. Virginia had her hands on her hips, towel hanging over her shoulders.

California was holding the hands of Guam and a little boy about the same age as Guam. Pennsylvania, Nebraska, DC and Wisconsin were also there, all in some form of a swimsuit. David and Delilah we're both carrying surfboards. David was carrying a flowery board that obviously wasn't his as well as his own black with flames board.

"Any good waves yet Pops?" David asked. America groaned.

"Pops makes me sound old." he whined. The states snorted.

"Dad," DC said seriously, "You're old."

"Not as old as Iggy!"

"I should take offense to that." England said, pretending to scowl. In reality, he was really trying not to start laughing.

The states did burst out laughing. California pulled the territories over to the towel England had laid out and handed them a bucket of sand toys she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"So I'm guessing this is Mika." England said, looking down at the boy. He had sun-kissed skin and brown almond shaped eyes. His mop of brown-black hair was attempting to be contained with a sun hat, but it wasn't working.

The boy looked up, grinning then looked back down. He and Guam began building a castle in the sand next to the towel.

"Surf's up!" Pennsylvania yelled, dropping the flowery surfboard and running down to the water. California scowled and was about to tell her brother off, but she was knocked sideways slightly as DC tore down the beach.

She growled under her breath. America just laughed.

England and America watched the states play. Nebraska ended up helping Guam and American Samoa with their little project. So far they had a mote and a castle about three feet tall. Wisconsin had been buried and dug up by Penn and DC after they came back from surfing. Hawaii had caught a ride with California, having forgotten her own board back in the house. Virginia just chatted with England for a while before sunbathing.

"Alright, time to pick the guests up from the airport!" America yelled, checking the time on his phone.

The group made their way back to the house, Hawaii almost flying with excitement. They showered off the salt water then head for the airport.

PAAAAAAAAAAAGE BREEAAAAK!

Berwald, Tino and Lars came into the waiting room at around three. America tried not to laugh at what Berwald was wearing. The northern country was wearing Bermuda shorts and a tee shirt, something he hadn't thought the man owned. Tino and Lars were both dressed similarly, except with slightly Hawaiian shirts.

"Hello America!" Tino called, running over. Hawaii clapped her hands together, jumping up and down.

"Who are these children?" Berlwald asked in his slow tone. Introductions were slowly made, human and state names were give.

"And this is Lahela or Hawaii. She's the one who arranged this little party slash get together slash whatever." America said shrugging. Lars swung the little islands up onto his shoulders.

"Let's go then." he said.

"Where were you?" was the first thing that greeted the group when they got back to the supposedly empty house. New York was standing in the door way with Delaware and Kentucky.

"Irony," Wisconsin mutter to Virginia. Delaware noticed who was there and jumped out of the doorway, giving her dad a hug before moving over to "chat" with Berwald. Tino smiled awkwardly.

"Let's get inside first and I'll start fixing something to snack on. Hawaii, wanna help?" he asked.

"Yup!" she said, climbing off Netherlands. She ran into the house after her dad, Guam and American Samoa hot on her heels.

The four other countries looked at each other then settle down in the living room, bags piled in a corner. Virginia sat down with them and began chatting with England. Wisconsin and Kentucky were finishing up the guest bedrooms upstairs.

"So," Netherlands said, leaning forward in his seat, "Can I ask you something important?"

Virginia looked around, as it was she the country was addressing. She nodded, waiting.

"How did America find you?" he asked. Virginia's eyes widened slightly then she smiled, knowing what the Dutchman was after.

"There were some rumors I think. He was already down in Virginia for business reasons and, being America, decided to play detective for a little while. After a bit of 'investigating', he found me I guess. I actually don't really remember what happened."

Netherlands nodded then asked, "So I should look into the past and see if I can remember any rumors or supernatural talk."

"I'll tell you want you can do." Virginia said leaning forward. Everyone in the room was now paying attention. "Go on the web and make a link in the UN page. Make it a link to some piece of your history, preferable a page you made. Then in the history bit, make a message. Corny and stupid as it may sound, I know certain Canadian provinces who looked at newspapers about the country all the time. I'd bet a million dollars that your capital is going to check out the page eventually. Ottawa and DC tend to be more concerned about politics than the rest of us."

The Netherlands sat back in his seat, thinking. Berwald looked at Tino, sharing some message between them. England put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry." Pennsylvania said, "As soon as Pops found Ginny here, it wasn't hard to figure out where the others would be. In the modern age it would be a bit easier to hide, but you can do it."

America came in with snacks at that moment, ending the conversation.

"Come on!" America yelled, dragging the group down the street. He had a duffle bag over one shoulder, Lahela balanced on the other. Guam was holding California's hand.

They made it to a luau where people were waiting for the show to begin. America got everyone comfortable in a great spot to watch and ran off with Hawaii, Guam, American Samoa, California, Pennsylvania and Virginia.

"Where are they going?" England asked. The rest of the states just grinned.

They saw a man in traditional Hawaiian clothes come out onto the stage. The states all looked off stage, waved then turned back to the man. He was telling something to the crowd about the show and the traditions behind it. The countries had glanced where the state had looked then, after not seeing anything, went back to watching the show.

A couple of groups came out and did some dances and told stories. Finland was entranced as was England. Berwald enjoyed it greatly, just didn't show it much. Netherlands was enjoying himself, smoking a little.

The announcer shouted that the next act would come out in a few minutes. The states started whispering in various Native American languages so that the countries would understand. They were bouncing with excitement.

Music started playing and out came...

"Alfred!" England shouted, smiling incredulously. The superpower just grinned as he walked out onto the stage wearing traditional Hawaiian clothing. The states who had followed him walked out with him.

Alfred said something in Hawaiian the translated, "This song was made by Lahela and tells a little about the history of Hawaii."

Alfred stepped back behind Lahela, Eloni and Mika. David and Virginia were standing off to the standing, holding instruments, currently playing. California joined Alfred in the back.

Hawaii and the two territories started dancing, grass skirts and leaves swirling beautifully. Alfred and California joined in a moment later.

The countries were too amazed by the dance to notice that the music had changed slightly. They did however notice when Alfred began singing.

His voice rose as the music did, joined by Hawaii. It was as if the volcanoes and ocean were talking to each other while the earth danced.

The four countries were entranced then all of a sudden, the song picked up speed and stopped. David tossed something to Alfred and his children moved aside. Alfred shouted something and ignited the ends of the two poles in this hands. Both ends sprung to life with red-white flames.

The spectators could see him laughing as David and Virginia started a fast beat of sorts. Alfred spun the batons in his hands, creating to circle-like fire wheels on either side of himself.

Arthur thought his old charge was going to set himself on fire at times. America was practically dancing within the fire as he spun it around himself...

(Time Skip)

"That was amazing, Alfred!" England shouted as America and his kids reappeared. America and Hawaii were grinning like children in a candy shop.

"Glad you enjoyed." America chirped, wiping sweat off his face. He was still wearing the costume. David was dancing with California, laughing.

"That was very surprising America." Finland said, smiling brightly. The Netherlands and Sweden exchanged a look, impressed.

"I thought it would be fun, seeing as only a few of you really know us." Hawaii explained, bouncing up and down, "Did you like it?"

"It was very nice, little one." Sweden said. Hawaii cheered, hugging Delaware.

=-=-=-=-=-=-= PaGe BrEaK =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Time to put our plan into action." Virginia whispered. Her siblings nodded.

"Charity, I want you, Gege and Al to watch them." Arizona said quietly.

Mississippi, Charity Jones, currently was curled up next to her brother, Alabama, and sister, Georgia. She had short black hair, blue eyes and sharp features. She nodded in response, grinning.

Alabama, or Abraham Jones, moved his fingers to ask his sister something. He had wavy brown hair and very light brown eyes.

"No, we will keep everything going on our end. You three just have to make sure they get there." Virginia answered. Abraham nodded, pulling his blanket tighter.

"I'm sure Dad's asleep." Georgia whispered. Abraham rolled his eyes.

"I realize that, but I don't want to end up being the one who wakes him up." he stated under his breath, giving his sister a look.

Georgia laughed, pulling her fuzzy bathrobe closer. Her still wet strawberry blond hair was soaking the robe and dripping water in her face. Georgia had hazel-gray eyes and a peach shaped birthmark on her neck. Arizona threw a pillow at the Dakota twins, who were snickering loudly.

"What is up with you two?" Georgia hissed. It sounded really creepy coming from her.

"We're hooking up our old man." Jake snorted. Ohio covered her moth, trying not to burst out in a fit of laughter. Virginia just shook her head.

"Okay get to bed," the oldest state ordered, "You know what Father is going to do in the morning."

Arizona groaned, laughing.

_LAAAAAA_

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOORNNIIIING!" America shouted, pressing down the button on an air horn. Arizona woke with a start, falling out of bed as she cursed up a storm. She rolled over to get her dad into a reasonable line of vision.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY AAAAAANNNNDD YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOOO!" America bellowed, still using the air horn. When he was finished he looked down at Arizona.

"Morning!" America chirped again, tossing the now empty air horn in the trash can. Arizona flipped him off then laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dad." she said. America pulled his daughter up, squishing her in a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie." he said then swung Veronica up onto his shoulder.

"So what does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" Virginia asked as she walked up tho Arizona's bedroom door. Vee put her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on America's shoulder.

"Um, chorizo burritos with potatoes, tomatoes, and green chiles." she said, slowly then nodded, "Yup exactly that. And some milk."

Virginia smiled and nodded, walking off to get started. America carried Arizona all the way down to his own room, grabbed a huge brown bag and a duffel bag then walked all the way back to the kitchen. In that time, all of the states had congregated outside to set up for breakfast.

America kicked open the back door, shouting, "Come and get it!"

He put the duffle bag down and set the paper bag on a table on the porch. Now the states were standing around the back porch, waiting and amazingly not pushing. New York and Massachusetts glared at each other, but were behaving.

"Alright," America said, pulling a random parcel out of the bag, "Texas."

He chucked the parcel off the porch at the Stetson poking out of the crowd. Texas caught it before it hit his precious hat (he had gotten it from his dad back in the late 1800s).

"Penn, Levi, Minnesota." America continued, throwing little gifts off the porch. The only one to get hit was Washington, who got smacked in the face with a box of conversation hearts and a Cabella's gift card.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" America Shouted to his kids, there was a fifty plus dog pile (almost) of hugs on America. He laughed and put Arizona down in a chair.

"Big question." he said, "Presents now or during your awesome-tastic party?"

"Party." Arizona said immediately. After knowing America for so long, the states and territories knew certain things America ALWAYS did. Only certain things though, like birthdays and holidays. Now that didn't change the fact that most of those certain things were fun and nowadays a traditions. It just made it easier for the states to plot events around or during this certain things.

Which is how that night's party was going to go down. The states had a plan, which involved the FBI, a limousine, a bottle of wine, a plane ticket, a email, a boat, a computer, and New York. Well, more his waters than the land.

Arizona had invited England to her party, which she was having in New York's house. She had sent him a ticket when he replied he wanted to come. Now he, America and all of America's kids were in New York's for said party. Now that all of the attendees where there, Vee was going to open her presents.

America and her siblings had brought her a new horsemanship shirt thing for her shows, a new I-pad 4, a giant stuff corn (don't ask), a new filly (named immediately Valentine because of a heart shaped marking on her back) and a new tractor. England just shook his head at the excitement Arizona produced over these gifts. Then he gave her his gift, which was seeds for a crop grow in England, a gift card for Amazon (he didn't know exactly what to get her) and neon green cowgirl hat.

"Cake!" Washington roared, forcing Arizona's hat on her head and running into the kitchen. The candles were lit, 'Happy Birthday' was sung four different ways and Arizona's face was put into her piece of the ice cream cake.

"Party Time!" a group of the states yelled, running over to America's DJ station. America jumped in to the mess of states and began dancing, very oddly. England just laughed at him.

After about two hours, Alabama and Georgia got to work, pulling Mississippi out of her MIO shot challenge with Nebraska. Alabama signaled Virginia, who was over by the food. She nodded and threw the home phone over the heads of the people between herself and Alabama (which was about twenty feet). Georgia caught it and the three siblings moved into the next room.

They called up the FBI, giggling quietly. Mississippi was keeping an eye out from England or America, in case they came around the corner.

"Hey Fred." Georgia chirped into the phone. She received a grunt in reply. "Yea, yea I know it late, but it's time. Can you bring a limo instead of a cab?"

_Grunt._

"Thank you." Georgia chirped again.

As the plan involved the FBI, a boat, a limo, a bottle of wine and New York, the three sibling had to time this perfectly. According to Fred, the limo would arrive in exactly five minutes and twenty-three seconds. Alabama jumped into action, dragging England outside.

Just as Virginia had predicted, America followed his son and England when he caught sight of them.

"...Alabama was it?" England was asking when America came within ear shot, "Look, there's nothing out here."

America and eyebrow and hopped down the front porch to where Alabama and England were standing.

In the bushes nearby, Georgia, Mississippi and the Dakota twins were waiting to ambush to two adults. Pushing two countries into a limo wasn't going to be easy.

As if on cue, the limo whipped up to the drive, the states jumped out, opened the limo doors and shoved the two nations into the back seat. With a yell of surprise, America and England tumbled on top of each other over the back seat of the limo.

"Have fun!" the twins called in unison as they slammed the door. America tried and failed to force it open.

"What are they planning?" he groaned, slumping back onto the floor. England picked himself up and down in the seat. There was a piece of paper stuck to the seat in front of him with a piece of tape.

"I think the harbor." he said, holding it up to America. There was a crude drawing of a boat in water on the college rule paper.

"Yay." America said lamely, waving his hands unenthusiastically in a circle. He really just wanted to go back to the birthday party.

Back on the driveway, the three "chosen" states were jumping into Alabama's three seater truck and hurrying to follow the limo. Georgia called the FBI again while Mississippi threw her feet up onto the dashboard.

"We did good." she snickered. Alabama just rolled his eyes.

"They actually have to talk before we do good." he said dryly. Mississippi scowled.

"Party pooper." she muttered.

"Phone?" Georgia suddenly asked. Alabama handed Mississippi a bag. She opened it and pulled out the request item.

"Check." Mississippi said, putting the device back in the bag.

"Binoculars?"

"Check."

"Junk snacks?"

"Double check."

"Black beanies?"

"Checkity."

"Camera?"

"Checkaroony."

"Alright." Alabama sighed, "I made sure everything was there before Veronica even got to the house."

"You could have told me that earlier." Georgia said, pulling a bag of Taqis out of the "spy" bag. She held a flash light under her chin and turned it on.

"Doom on you." she said in a creepy voice. Her siblings gave her weird looks.

"Okaaaay." Alabama said, looking back at the road.

Both cars were soon at the harbor. The states got into a little motor boat while the limo drove up onto a larger boat that seemed to be custom made just for it. Mississippi steered the littler boat out into the water, waiting for the bigger boat to start.

The states had rigged it to go five miles out and make doughnuts in the water. Well, a mile wide doughnut, but still, a doughnut. It was New Jersey's idea.

"There they go." Alabama said, binoculars following the boat out into open water. Georgia followed, far enough away that the countries wouldn't see them in the darkness (which was within seeing distance in the day; about 200 feet of the doughnut).

"We're in the water." America deadpanned, looking out over the water. England laughed and shook his head.

"You think that the states were planning something?" he asked. It was an obvious answer so America just laughed.

"I wonder what though?" America said, turning around to face England. The older nation shrugged and went to inspect the boat.

"Can get to the controls." he called, tugging on the cabin door. He found food in a cooler and a bottle of wine.

"They gave it to us." he said, holding it us as he walked around the corner. America smiled, holding his hand out for a glass.

"They're sweet." he commented, uncorking the bottle with his pocket knife bottle opener thing.

"Well if they were aiming to give us a nice nice," England said, sitting on the edge of the boat next to America, "It's half done. Leaving us stranded on a boat kind of ruins it."

"We're moving." America pointed out, motioning the the water movement around the boat. England raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving us in a boat with no destination then." he said, correcting himself. America laughed.

"Kind of reminds me when we where sitting in a similar fashion, waiting for u-boats to pop up." England reminisced dryly. America nodded and made a gun with his fingers, shooting the water.

"Peeuw Peeuw."

The two countries chatted for a while. They found coats in the limo when they got cold. The wine was soon all gone, disappointing the both of them. England felt slightly tipsy as was taking great care speaking. America seemed fine, rooting around the boat for more liquor.

"We should've drunk it slowly." America pouted. England chuckled, leaning against the limo.

"What do you think dad's doing?" Mississippi asked, pressing the binoculars into her eyes.

"Trying to find more booz, I bet." Alabama grunted as he readjusted his position in the deck chair he had brought along. Georgia snorted as she tied a final knot in her "Spook-o-Dad" ghost.

Her idea to get the two talking about something knew was to create a ghost. She had wired up a white bed sheet with blue and white LED lights then tied it to a twenty foot long piece of PVC piping. The three states were going to drive (is that what you call it when you're in a boat?) closer to the other boat and swing the ghost in the generall direction of America. Hopefully, he'd see and freak out.

"You do know it just looks like a glowing bed sheet?" Alamaba commented. Georgia just rolled her eyes.

"And what do you think Dad'll do anyway?"

Mississippi pulled a piece of her black hair up, mimicking America's Nantucket.

"A f-f-floating b-bed sheeeeet!" she shrieked quietly. All three states laughed.

* * *

><p>Soul: Did you like it? TEEEELLLLL MEEEE! yes, I realize they are swimming in winter, but im from a warm place (extremely warm) and swimmming in winter sounds nice, especially in an ocean, which i do not have. And i know people who go on vacation to Hawaai in December and go seimming...<p>

American Samoa: Mika

Alabama: Abraham

Georgia: goes by her state name

Mississippi: Charity


	13. Chapter 12

Soul: *big brick wall* ... *cracking noises* ... *the brick wall breaks in and expulsion of rubble* FINAL-EFFING-LY WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR AN AUTHIR TO GET PAST A WRITERS BLOCK. No not a block. GREAT WALL OF BLOCKAGE AND UTTER MISERY THAT IT CALLED "I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THIS SCENE!"

There now that's I'm done ranting, please enjoy the chapter and try not to kill me.

DISCLAIMER: Soul no own Hetalia.

WARNING: USUK FLUFFY (ish) this is the chapter I start (trying) ot create a relationship between America and England. Not your slice of pie then why are you still reading? Go find something more interesting to read. *waves good-bye*

DOUBLE WARNING: America has a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter (ooooooooooo *point like a grade-schooler*)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"AAAAAAHH! A GHOST! HOLD ME ENGLAND!" the superpower shreiked like a girl. He jumped a foot in the air and dashed over to the annoyed island. England sighed, looking out over the water.

"There's nothing there Alfred." he said, gently, trying not to sound annoyed.

"B-b-but it was floating and white and moving." America blubbered. England sighed and pulled him over to the car.

"Come on." he said, opening the door. America jumped inside, still blubbering about the non-existent ghost.

The three states were rolling on the ground, laughing. America's reaction was priceless and England hadn't seen a thing.

England was sitting in the limo with America. He had found a pair of winter jackets under the seats and pulled them over to the freaked out nation.

"Come on." he repeated, "Enough of this blubbering. There isn't anything there."

America shivered one more time. England wrapped the bigger jacket around America's shoulders and poked his arms into the other.

"More jackets." America chuckled weakly.

"It is winter." England stated, sitting down next to America. Then he looked around at America and asked, "Why are you afraid of mythical creatures?"

America's head whipped around so fast, England swore he heard a pop. He raised and eyebrow, waiting.

"Well, um." he started, uncomfortable, "It's sort of a personal matter..."

Then he trailed off, looking at a spot on the seat next England's leg.

"It's not like it's nothing I don't know." England said, trying to get the answer out of America. "And you used to love when I told you stories about faeries and dragons and leprechauns."

America blushed, looking up slightly.

"I guess I'll tell you." he said, giving in, "But you have to promise not to laugh. Even Hero's have their flaws."

England forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"During Halloween." America began, "Strange things popped up. I can see your little faerie things and all these creatures running around. It scares the shit out of me. But it only happens for a minute." (AN: I'm fairly sure this is cannon, but if I'm wrong please tell me to go jump in a pot of bat poop, or something)

England was amazed. America had the Sight, if only for a brief moment. Then he understood why Amica was scared. He scooched over and put an arm around America's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I prodded. The Sight can be scary when you don't know what's going on." he said soothingly. America looked up at him.

"Thanks." he mumbled. England smiled and huddled America a little tighter, putting both his arms around the younger nation. He dated his chin on America's head, who was bent over slightly. Closing his eyes England sighed.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. Unintentionally, England had said this out loud. America looked around, England letting go as America suddenly got taller.

"What?" America asked. England was pale, realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Nothing!" He half shouted, wrenching open the car door. He stepped outside and hurried away from the car.

"England!" America called after him, extricating himself from the car as well.

England ignored him and tried to force the cabin doors open again.

Hands suddenly appeared on either side of England's head. He turned and looked up into America's face.

"What?" He snapped, trying to force America to move.

"What did you mean?" The superpower asked.

"You know exactly what I meant git!" England said shortly, giving America a stony look.

"You know why I-" America began. England had had it.

"I know why you left!" England roared, shocking his companion. "That's not..."

England trailed off, face becoming shadowed.

"Not what?" America asked very carefully.

"Not good enough." England said in a defeated tone. America took a slight step back, arms falling to his side.

"I left because I wanted independence. What is it you wanted me to say?" America asked. England bit his lip.

"Independence you say." He started, "That's not what you want when you rip yourself from me."

America flinched slightly, hurt.

"I didn't mean for it to go that way. I knew after you said 'no' I would have to fight for it. I wanted us to still be able to talk, but I wanted to fend for myself. Not depend on you to hold my hand as I grew."

"What is wrong with what we had before?" England choked, "We were happy!"

"I-" America started then paused. England looked hard at him.

"What?" asked England.

"I'm sorry." America muttered. England raised an eyebrow, not sure how to take that.

"It was more than just my people wanting independence." America explained then stopped.

"What then?" asked England, a hint of coldness coming from his voice.

America spluttered out various words and phrase in no particular order then groaned and turned around. England opened his mouth, but America took a few steps forward.

"Oh £*€k this!" America shouted then turned around. England back up as America approached him quickly. England's back hit the wall.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Give me that!" Mississippi growled, yanking the binoculars from Georgia. She looked through and quickly found the boat, which was still circling in the water. Alabama jerked awake as she squealed.

"What?" He asked stupidly, "Did they make up?"

"I don't know about that, but Dad got brave." Mississippi giggled. She gave the binoculars back to Georgia. Georgia blushed and giggled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

England froze. What?

America had placed his hands on the wall behind England head then proceed to kiss him. It wasnt romantic or anything, just a kiss.

England couldn't process the moment. America moved away, breathing out slightly as he looked into England's face.

"Sorry." He grunted, looking down. "The reason I, personally, wanted to leave was to prove that I could stand on my own, but I also wanted the chance that maybe when we weren't brothers, I could be with you the way I wanted and not feel guilty about it."

England bit his lip. America sighed and stepped back.

"So much for wishful thinking." He mumbled and walked away.

England blinked and watched America go an sit on the end of the limo. He was still trying to process his feelings about the situation. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes.

He felt his feet take a couple of steps forward then he opened his eyes and move quietly over to America.

"America." He said softly. The superpower didn't respond.

"I'll try." England said, even quieter than before. America looked over.

"Really?" He asked, turning slightly. England sucked in his breath again.

They had been brothers, but what where they now. England had to admit he had clung onto the memories that shared like a drowning man to driftwood. Maybe it was time to move on...

He nodded. America ironed like the Cheshire Cat. He didn't get up, but patted the piece of limo next to him. England gave his a weak smile and sat down. America simply put his arm over England's shoulder.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Haha!" The two female states shouted. Alabama grinned and leaned back in his lounge chair, tired. The girls danced in a circle the called the others states.

"Guess what!" Mississippi sang in the phone. A giggle was heard from the other end.

"So are they talking?" Virginia asked, apparently having taken the phone from whoever had answered.

"Well, Dad is sitting with his arm over Brows' shoulder after kissing him. I think they talked." Georgia called into the phone. The three siblings could almost see their sister shaking her head in exasperation.

"Well, as long as they aren't trying to kill each other." She said flatly.

"You don't have a problem with do you?" Alabama asked sadly.

"Of course not, I just didn't think anything would happen now their and at least, what appears to be, heading in the direction we want." Virginia explained quickly. "Anyway, give them control in about an hour. It's almost two in the morning and they might want to sleep somewhere warm. The cabin is heated, yes?"

"Yup!" Georgia chirped.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

America and England slipped back into the limo, freezing outside even in their coats. They talked a little about random topics. America apologized for his kids dragging them out onto the boat then invited England to go the movies with him. England had laughed at the eagerness behind America's expression and agreed.

It was about three in the morning when a bell went off somewhere on the boat.

"What was that?" England asked, sitting up. America shrugged and looked out of the window. The light was on in the cabin.

"I think they unlocked the cabin door." He said, getting out. England scrambled out after America then hurried over to the door.

The second it opened, America and England were hit with a wave of heat.

"Your kids are going to get it." England grumbled, but enjoyed the extreme warmth.

"After we get home you can devise a punishment." America laughed, knowing full well he couldn't punished his kids. England stepped up to the controls and maneuvered the boat back to the harbor, a lady thinking of what he could have the states do.

"What!" The states yelled. England knew he had picked right.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Texas groaned.

"I'm not doing that!" Pennsylvania roared, crossing his arms. Virginia just shook her head, glancing at DC. Both girls were trying not to laugh.

"You are going to do all of Alfred's paperwork and mine for three months."

England stated again, trying not to grin in triumph. The states began yelling again.

"You three can start now!" England yelled over the teens, pointing at Texas, Pennsylvania and Kentucky. The three teens growled and grumbled. It was probably a good thing that America wasn't in the room. He might have called off the punishment because of how annoyed his kids were with it (he would have seen it as unhappiness).

The actually participates of the mission had yet to be found as none of the states had confessed as to who came up with the plan and who carried it out. So the lot of them were going to suffer.

England snickered and handed Virginia the chart as to who s going to work what days. Virginia just looked up at England, covering her mouth, and took the paper. England could clearly see she was trying not to laughed, not finding the punishment that much of a punishment. She did paperwork anyway, seeing as America always had late documents and files.

"At least he didn't make dinner for us for a month." Louisiana whispered to California, who paled and nodded.

America's truck pulled up into the drive way as Iowa, Wisconsin, Ohio and the Dakotas race pell-mell for the car. Each was shouting something that couldn't be heard from inside the car.

"Hope you survive!" America laughed and got out of the truck. Minnesota paled and chuckled weakly. He got out of the car and, using his backpack as barrier, moved around the car.

"Minnesota!"

"Minnie."

"Owen!"

The states running at there big brother figure crashed into him at full force, knocking the thin teen clear off his feet. Minnesota, or Owen Jones, landed hard in the dirt, completely winded. The backpack he not helped.

"Hi guys." He choked out.

"Where have you been!?" demanded Iowa, her face scrunched up in a scowl.

"Visiting Uncle Matthew." Minnesota explained weakly.

"For a month!" The twins grumped. Minnesota smiled and looked away, rubbing his neck.

"Um, I got caught up with the provinces?" He attempted lamely.

"I bet you were playing hockey the whole time." Wisconsin snickered.

Minnesota spluttered, "No I did not. I fact I was helping Manitoba and Ontario with a nature project of theirs."

The states on top of their brother glared suspiciously then got up.

"Come on doofuses." America called, walking through the backyard gate. Minnesota all but ran to his father, trying to avoid the wrath of his siblings, again.

Minnesota was tall, thin with gray blond hair (not from age it just looked that way) which curled around his ears, framing his purple blue eyes as well. He was similar to the states' uncle, Canada; soft spoke and gentle. However, no one forgot him. The younger states and even a few who were older saw him as a 'big brother' figure.

"Hey what's up Minnie!" Pennsylvania called, looking up from his wrestle match one second to longer, causing him to lose to New York.

"Haha! The almighty New York now claims the title of wrestle master!" New York yelled in triumph, but then was promptly pinned by his brother. He spit out a rock and looked around.

"Oh, hello Minnie." He said nonchalantly. Minnesota sighed. Downside to his name is that after Mickey Mouse came into existence, he was forever named after said anthropomorphic mouse's girlfriend.

"Please stop calling me that." He said for the billionth time, knowing full well that that was the one thing he said that his siblings never heard.

Virginia walked over, smiling.

"Did you have a nice trip, Owen?" She ask politely. Minnesota shrugged. Virginia made a very slight motion with her hand, which Minnesota got.

"I'm going to go unpack, 'k Dad?" Minnesota said then followed Virginia into the house.

America shrugged and ran out into the field to go start a snowball fight with the states currently riding in a sleigh (which was being pulled by Arizona and Kentucky's horses).

Inside, Minnesota was filled in on America and England. He laughed then smiled.

"Well that's nice." He had said afterwards. "I wonder what Dad said to England though."

Virginia shook her head and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea."

"Well, I'm going to unpack and email BC something." He said, getting up. Virginia nodded then disappeared into the kitchen to make so hot chocolate.

Minnesota walked down the hall to his room, opened the door and promptly fell on top of his giant gopher bean bag. He sighed and tossed his bag into the closet to deal with later. He sent his email and had just clicked send when the door opened.

"Sota?"

It was a couple of the territories, the only ones apart from Hawaii and Rhode Island who called him 'Sota'. They were looking in, Guam holding a book. Minnesota turned and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked sweetly, knowing what the kids wanted. Guam grinned held up the book.

"Can you read to us again?" Puerto Rico asked, giving Minnesota the puppy dog eyes. The eyes were nessicery, Minnesota would have said yes anyway. To playing along though, Minnesota leaned back in his seat and made a thoughtful face.

"I don't know." He said, watching the territories' faces, "Can it?"

"Please!" The territories said together. Minnesota laughed.

"Only if I get hugs." He said, leaning forward with his arms open. He was give one huge squirming mass of arms as a hug, then the book was immediately placed his hand hands.

"Alright!" He said in a defeated tone then got up. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch ad opened up the book.

"Which story?" He asked. Five different tales were shouted, then switched and new ones were picked.

"Alright, alright. I'll just read the whole book." Minnesota sighed with a smile.

America walked into the living room about two hours later to find a mass of blankets on the ground and Minnesota sleeping on the couch, a pile of books next to his feet. The country just shook his head and tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Soul: AAAAAAAAAND DONE! Okay a few quick things. One I have a very firm grip on reality. Two, I know America and England were brother, however I'm making it so (eventually) neither will think of the other as that. Three, if you have read this chapter and feel the need to flame me, *opens a bag of marshmallows* bring it!<p>

States:

Minnesota - Owen

Provinces:

British Columbia

Ontario

Manitoba

Possibly in the future I will have a fanfiction or one-shot with Canada and his Provinces (they're called that yes?), but for now they are unnamed. I'm open to names and suggests for the characters. PM me for the details I want. That applies of any capital, province, country, district (whatever other countries name their 'states' because I'm too American to looked it up to look it up at the moment) except for London, Amsterdam, Stockholm and Helsinki.

Huggles and cookies to all who actually read this stuff.


	14. Chapter 13

Soul: I'm back. Sorry for taking forever (*cough* again *cough*), but there's been school and babysitting and service projects and who knows what else. This week's episode has been brought to you by maple syrup and baby diapers.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Hetalia, The Mirror of Erised would be a regular mirror for me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Stop humming Mission Impossible." hissed Eloni, smacking Maru on the arm.

Hawaii snickered and wave over Pennsylvania, who jumped passed the doorway to the living room. He rolled when he hit the ground then poked his head into the living room. Ohio was currently playing Super Smash Brawl against Texas, Kentucky and New York. She suddenly jumped up, making David shrink back.

"I am a BAMF!" She shouted then laughed. Apparently she had won.

"Come on." whispered Hawaii. Pennsylvania nodded and followed her around the corner to the kitchen. More specifically, the pantry.

"Got the electromagnetic pulse make thing?" Pennsylvania asked. Hawaii pointed at the pantry.

Kansas and Washington were waiting together, holding a little flashing device. They were standing outside the pantry door, fidgeting. They looked up, hiding the device behind their backs, then realized who it was.

"Hurry up." Kansas mouthed. Washington opened the pantry door and they all hurried in.

Behind the shelves in the massive food storage closet, was a door that Ohio had installed to hind her secret stash. It wasn't hidden very well, but was armed to the teeth with traps and alarms.

The raiding party moved the shelf quietly then stuff the electromagnetic pulse generator to the door and moved away. It beeped and the door swung open with a hiss.

"Oh my gosh!" Kansas whispered in awe.

"We got in." Hawaii breathed. Pennsylvania grinned evilly and stepped into the room.

"It's the famed Smucker's pantry." He said, standing with his hand on his hips. He reached out for a jar.

_SMACK!_

Ohio, looking the devil incarnate, had appeared out of thin air, swinging a fly swatter. However at the moment, her siblings thought it looked the world's deadliest torture device.

"Hello," she said sweetly, giving a strong deadly aura. Penn paled and backed up.

"Out." was Ohio's only other word. With that, the raiding party ran for their lives. Ohio was left by herself, humming as she reset the lock.

Pennsylvania was grumbling to himself. After having (unawesomely) run away from his crazy-ass sister, he found himself utterly humiliated. He was currently writing about said humiliation in his awesome journal (*cough* diary *cough*).

"What up bro?" New York asked walking into the room. His room and Penn's were next door.

"Ohio stopped us from getting into the hall of mysteries." David grumbled. New York whistled, sitting on the bed.

"I heard you actually got in." Washington said, coming in as well. He too was holding a journal (*cough* diary *cough*).

"Yup!" Penn said proudly. Washington and New York just laughed.

Down the hall, Tennessee was sitting with Kentucky and Louisiana, listening to the Awkward Diary Trio yak it up. He just sighed and threw a new drum stick to his sister.

Tennessee was a bleach blonde, music-loving state with an ego to rival New York, but only about his music. He went by the name Noah Jones, but had made up a few stage names just to play in bands. Currently, he had and electric guitar on one knee and a violin (not a fiddle) resting against his other leg.

Lousiana, or Addison Jones, who was sitting across from Noah, was adjusting a recording system, a home-made drum stuck between her knees. Her long, messy, black hair was hanging in front of her gray-blue eyes. Just like Vermont, she had an extreme French side, but with the add love of voodoo.

"What style now?" She asked Kentucky, who had a base guitar resting on the arm of his chair and a saxophone in his hands.

"Let's just play a song already out. I'm getting tired." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Mr. Saxobeat?" Addison joked. Kentucky snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Let's play banana phone. Just to piss off Virginia." Tennessee suggested, grinning. His siblings laughed and held up their instruments in agreement.

Virginia's head hitting a hard surface could be heard down the hall as the three states began playing the annoying song. She could just hear them laughing in their heads.

Louisiana yawned and leaned back at her desk. She was trying to fix the wording of a ritual she and Virginia were working on. Virginia had, for some reason, come to her for help. Something about Alaska...

She looked at her notes then back at the incantation, grunted and got up. Gathering the papers, Louisiana left to get her sister.

Louisiana found her sister in the library. They had gone to Virginia's house to work.

"Well ma cheri." Louisiana drawled, knocking on the doorframe. "I think I may have fixed it. Might as well test it."

Virginia looked up then nodded, saying, "I'll go make some salmon just in case. I'll meet you in the other room in a moment."

Louisiana shrugged and swaggered out, slightly proud of herself.

Twenty minutes later, Louisiana was done with the ritual circle and Virginia had walked in with a plate of delicious looking salmon. She set it on a table next to the door and join her sister.

"You do it. I'm not saying those weird words." Louisiana snickered handing Virginia a small piece of paper. Virginia sighed and placed her toes on the very edge of the circle.

Louisiana snickered some more as Virginia began to speak.

"Companionusdora, cubusly, bumblebeeden, opegen, transportius, Albiedge, bringeth." Virginia said quickly, hating how stupid the words were.

A purple lightl appeared in the center of the circle. Louisiana leaned forward, wondering if it had worked. Virginia crossed her fingers and waited.

"Please stop doing this." A boy's voice grumbled. Louisiana groaned as Alaska appeared out of the circle. The young state had his arms crossed.

Virginia mental face faulted and walked over to the salmon. Before picking it up, she banged her head once on the wall.

Alaska accepted the plate, grinning.

"Why do you always appear when I'm trying to summon someone?" Virginia asked. Louisiana shook her head as Alaska shrugged

DC was sitting as her computer frowning. A Skype call had come in, but the name and number was someone she didn't know. She clicked "Answer" anyway.

"Oh good you did pick up." A British voice said brightly. It was female and most definitely not England. The video wasn't showing any face either.

"May I ask who this is?" DC asked. The voice laughed.

"I think you know who I am DC. Do you know when the next meeting is for the countries?"

DC was silent for a moment.

"Five week in Switzerland." She finally said, "Are you going?"

"No, not yet. I just wanted to know. Would it be alright if we spoke again?"

"Of course." DC said with a smile. This was going to be interesting...

"We're going to follow Dad to Switzerland." Ohio announced on morning. The states that were in the kitchen looked around and laughed.

"Teri, really?" The Carolina's scoffed, pilling eggs on their plates.

"I want to see if we can get into a meeting." Pennsylvania said, "Who's in?"

A couple of the states chuckled, but Texas raised his hand.

"I'm pranking them though." He said with an evil grin. Them being the countries.

"I'm in." Louisiana announced, bacon hanging from her mouth. Washington and DC raised their hands as well, mouths too full to respond.

"Don't get us involved when your asses are busted." Now York laughed, popping some egg in his mouth

* * *

><p>Soul: So...Did you like that plethora of state antics? Cookies to whoever knows who DC was talking to (though it was rather obvious). Don't give it away if you do! (But it was obvious). See the states are going to Switzerland. If you have an indeed of what might happen, PM me your predictions :)<p>

States:

Tennessee - Noah

Louisiana - Addison

FYI: there is a poll on my profile! Time to let the viewers pick the next country to find out about the states. Your have several options, but if you want a different country, PM me why that country is a good idea :P


	15. Chapter 14

Soul: Yes I know, "When have you been?" "Did you believe the end of the world actually would happen and decided to swell everything?" Did you die?"

First off, I'd like to say thank you for being patient. Second, I would like to point out that November, December and January all have big holidays in them, not to mentions birthdays in my family. I went son vacation for Thanksgiving, got lazy over Christmas break, had to do school during Christmas break (I'm such a nerd...) then New Years came around and the convention I went to the Saturday before I went back to school... I'm just going to leave it at that.

You will be happy to know though that Fox and another on of our friends force me to write all through out the break and the first day of school.

DISCLAIMER: I do not deserve to own the awesome that is Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"I'm leaving tonight." America informed his kids. "Virginia is in charge and don't blow up the house."

The states nodded and went back to what they were doing (eating, playing video games, etc). America watched his kids for a moment the went to his room to pack.

As soon as he was out of the room, Ohio, both Carolinas, Pennsylvania, Texas, Louisiana, Washington and DC all ran into the kitchen. They huddled around the computer in there and pulled up the browser America had used to book his ticket to Switzerland.

"He's on this flight." Louisiana said, pointing at the screen with a pencil.

"That's a 747." Ohio muttered.

"Calculate the time it will take him to get there." Washington suggest, with a hint of an order. Ohio glared at him then stared at the back of DC's head for a moment.

"There are three flights to Switzerland before that, oddly." Texas said, looking on his phone.

"Ohio?" Louisiana asked, looking around. Ohio was quiet for another moment.

"Ohi-" Louisiana began again.

"9 hours." She interrupted, blinking.

"Then we need to get on the 9 am flight to Bern. Then a cab or a rent-a-car to Zurich, which is where the meeting is being held. Can't arrive in the same city." Texas said. Ohio snatched his phone.

"Same plane. Probably would take a similar flight pattern. Yeah that would work." She said. None of the other states got what she had said. Texas took his phone back.

"Time to pack." The Carolinas said together. The states gather left Ohio and Louisiana to buy the tickets.

Kansas, or Lucy Jones, leaned out from behind the kitchen refrigerator, watching her siblings. Her short, dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a side pony tail. Brown eyes look upset as she turned around to Nebraska.

"We should warn Sweden and Netherlands." She said, fiddling with her shirt. Fantasia nodded, smiling.

While her siblings may want to create chaos, she thought it fair to give the countries who knew them a fair chance to escape. It was still going to be funny to hear whatever her brothers and sisters had done.

Lucy bounced off to call the European countries, Nebraska trailing behind her. They dodged the scheming states as they rushed down the hall to throw their suitcases and backpacks into Texas' truck.

In the library, they rang Sweden. They had quickly calculated the time and it was late afternoon there, so they shouldn't disturb anyone.

"Moi?" A voice answered, "Tino puhuminen."

"Finland? Is that you?" Kansas asked. There was a pause while the country tried to figure out who it was.

"Um, are you a country?" He asked.

"I'm Kansas, one of America's kids." She explained quickly.

"Oh really!" Finland said excitedly, "It is very nice to meet you! Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to warn Sweden of something real quick. Will you tell him for me?"

They heard a bang on the other line and a small groan of pain from Finland.

"You okay?" Kansas asked.

"Yes, I tripped over a chair leg." Finland replied after a moment, "I am getting Sweden then I'll put you on speaker phone. I think Sweden is cooking dinner."

Nebraska took the phone from Kansas put it on speaker phone as well.

"Okay I found him!" Finland chirped and the noise behind Finland became louder.

Finland said something quickly in Swedish and the sound of pots and pans quieted.

"Yes, what did you want to tell me?" Sweden asked.

"Some of the other states are going to the meeting in Switzerland. I just wanted to let you know in case they cause some trouble." Kansas said quickly.

"Would you warn Netherlands too?" Nebraska asked.

"Sure. Are you going?" He asked.

"No, we have work we need to do before the spring." Both girls said.

"Alright, have a good morning." Swedes aid and the phone went dead.

"Alright that's settled." Nebraska said, "Time to get to work."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Back with the chaos team, they had just noticed it was 8 am and were rushing to get ready. America had come back into the kitchen for a moment to grab a snack. During the two minutes it took, the states were sweating bullets.

"Need help packing?" DC offered. America shrugged then shook his head, leaving with an apple in his mouth. The states let out a relieved sigh when America was out of sight.

"Ow!" They heard him yell. "Guys, why is a plastic tank in my boot!?"

They heard the door to the garage open and shut.

"You two go pack. Did you buy the tickets?" Texas asked, looking at Ohio and Louisiana. Vermont walked around the corner.

"Got room for one more?" He asked. DC grinned.

"Sure, you want to see Monsieur France-y pants, don't you?" South Carolina asked. Vermont just smirked.

Louisiana bout the tickets just as America walked back into the room.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Buying plane tickets to Florida." Texas lied smoothly.

"We wanted to go to the new Harry Potter theme park." Vermont added.

America just shrugged and pulled his boots on. He walked out the back door and called for Arizona and Nevada to help him with something.

"Good talking, but it's not that hard to lie to Dad." Washington said. His siblings laughed a little and ran to the car.

They piled into the truck, kicking Vermont, Louisiana and the Carolinas the bed of the truck with the luggage. Texas drove them to the airport and somehow, they weren't pulled over.

"To the gate!" DC announced as soon as everyone had their bags. They marched into the airport.

"Um," Texas started, "Vermont, go get the tickets. We'll wait over here."

Vermont hurried off. Ohio went and got Starbucks.

Soon, the group was passed security and waiting by the gate. They bought more food on the other side of security.

The states bummed around for a time, playing video games and narrating the workers below the windows.

"...Well you smell." Washington said in a high pitch voice for a random worker below.

"You are a -" South Carolina started then was cut off as the boarding began.

They got in fairly quickly and, finding their seats, proceeded to pull off theirs shoes as if it was a ritual.

"International flight number one billion times one billion." DC joked. Texas pulled out gum and tossing it over the seats to his brothers and sisters.

After the less than adventurous plane ride, the states arrive in Bern. They saw the sights from their van/cab window which took them to Zurich.

When they got to the right hotel, DC paid the driver and proceeded to shove everyone through the building doors (with Texas' help). They had wanted to go get some sausages. They got rooms using Ohio's knowledge of German and ordered room service, because they could.

"Step one complete." Washington said, flopping on his bed.

The next morning, the Carolinas woke their siblings up with an air horn and coffee. The next twenty minutes were spent in utter silent as the states collected their brain cells and dressed.

"Where too?" Pennsylvania asked. Washington had a map spread out on the coffee table. Ohio was translating the street and building names for him.

"Well, the meeting doesn't start until tomorrow morning, so I saw let's find the fricking building then explore." Louisiana suggested, tipping back in one of the chairs near the table.

"Sure," DC said with a shrug.

"We found it!" Washington called. Vermont was draining the last little bit of his coffee as he raised an eyebrow.

Sweden looked around the room, wondering if the states would actually do something. Finland was chatting with Liechtenstein across the room while Switzerland watched Hungary and Prussia fight. Germany looked ready to bang his head on the table.

"Why don't we wait a few minutes before starting?" Sweden called out, annoyed with all the ruckus.

"Sure," England said, getting up. America leaned back in his chair, hand behind his head.

Out in the hall, Ohio and Washington were waiting for the meeting to start. DC and Texas were outside the windows of the meeting room. The rest of the group were hiding in a closet in the meeting room, walkie-talkie turned down low.

"Dammit, they're taking a break." Texas cursed into the walkie-talkie. "And they haven't even started."

"And dad said we were bad." Pennsylvania muttered.

"Look out you two." DC called to Ohio and Washington, "Iggy's leaving the room."

Ohio and Washington made a bizarre dive into a women's restroom across the hall from the meeting room door. They heard England leave, muttering about "time wasters."

"So what's the plan again?" Pennsylvania asked. Ohio groaned.

"Can't you remember a simple thing we've told you like serve times already?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Nope!" Penn replied cheerfully. Another groan.

Vermont answered before Ohio could snap, "We put a speaker under the table. To piss everyone off, we've disguised our voices and the states inside the closet are going to yell random crap throughout the meeting. Hopefully, without getting caught."

The meeting soon started. Netherlands was waiting for something to happen, his fingers tapping on the desk. The countries stood up one by one (in alphabetical order) and gave their presentations.

Sweden gave the Netherlands a look as England stood up. All of a sudden, the countries could hear a song playing in the background. America seemed to recognize it and groaned. England raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a song from one of your pirate videos?" He asked America. The younger nation nodded, trying not to laugh. The song suddenly stopped and England gave his report.

Soon it was France turn and there had yet to be a fight, surprisingly. The European nation got to his feet and just started to speak when a laugh sounded from an unknown place. The countries looked around for the source of the stereotypical French laugh.

"Ohonhonhon." The voice continued. France shook his head.

Vermont was dying, laughing silently, having shut of his walkie-talkie to cover his mouth. In the meeting room, the laughing had stopped and France continued with his report.

Pennsylvania made water drop noises at random for about ten minutes, finally driving Romano up the wall.

"Where the f (k is that coming from!" The south half of Italy shouted, standing up. His chair flew out from under him. Spain proceeded to try and calm Romano down, standing up as well. 'He is a Pirate' began playing again

America was laughing silently in his chair. England gave him a look, arms crossed.

The rest of the meeting continued in this fashion. Texas started saying random things about half way through while Vermont would quote movies and songs.

A one point, Louisiana pulled out a pack of gum and began snapping loudly into the walkie-talkie. That just annoyed everyone in the room, especially Germany.

There was a brief time of silence, were the meeting continued. The states could see that the nations were waiting for the next disturbance.

Washington pulled a dog whistle out of his back pocket and walked over to the meeting door. Ohio listened for a moment over the walkie-talkie then gave her brother the thumbs up. Washington blew hard into the whistle.

Inside the meeting room, half the countries either covered their ears or jerked away slightly for some reason. America rubbed his ears, looking at the door. This continued for ten solid minutes, almost non-stop (washington still needed to breath). The countries ears were ringing by the end of it.

The states decided to give the countries a break and the four that could move, ergo Texas, DC, Washington and Ohio, went out for lunch. That was after much swearing from their siblings in the closet.

The countries were also heading out for a break (which would last however long it took them to get back to the meeting room...). The closet-bound-states got comfortable on the ladders and chairs.

Suddenly, there was scratching at the door. The states froze, cover each other's mouths. They heard soft footsteps and more scratching.

"Kumajirou come on. It's time to eat." Canada scolded softly. The states tried to become one with the closet chairs in case the closet door opened. They really didn't want their uncle to find out they were in there. He's scary when he was mad (Viking amd hockey influences came out in terrifying ways).

"Let's go you silly bear." He said, grunting slightly as he picked up the polar bear. The states remained in statue mode until they heard the meeting door close again.

;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;

"We're back!" Texas shouted into the walkie-talkie. He heard noises and grumbles through the device and laughed.

"Damn, hope you choked on your food." Louisiana grumbled.

"Heads up, they're starting to come back in." Washington called. Slowly, the countries began to trickle into the meeting room. It took an hour for the room to full up again.

Once Germany had managed to settle everyone down again, the states began to prepare for wave two. Texas pulled out a speaker and plugged in his iPod. He looked in the window and ducked. Russia had been looking out the window.

The countries had started presenting new stuff when Texas hit the play button. Drinks, paper and swears went every where as the speaker shouted,

"THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!"

And the torture continued. As such, nothing was accomplished during the meeting. As they countries were leaving, Texas turned on the "Never Ending Song".

At the sound of the first note, the English speaking countries ran faster than Italy in retreat out of the room. The rest soon figured it out and high tailed it out of there.

"I do believe this was a success." DC said, dusting her hands off.

"Yes, I believe so too. That must've pissed them off." Washington said. The states in the closet we just laughing.

"Come on. We need to get home before Dad." Vermont said, opening the closet door. The states were almost all the way out of the closet when the door opened.

"Dammit!" Texas muttered, looking through the window.

It was Switzerland, not looking all too pleased.

"Who are you?" He demanded, pulling out a gun faster than Texas had ever seen.

"Uh," Louisiana start, looking at her siblings. They all had gotten out of the closet now and were trying to edge around the room.

"Answer!" He shouted, his accent becoming thicker. Texas acted quickly, hooking the speaker and iPod back up.

Switzerland aimed and was about to shooy...

"THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!"

The trigger-happy country turned, allowing the trapped states the chance to run.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Who do you think was playing the annoying songs and noises?" France asked, his arm over Spain and Prussia's shoulder. They both shrugged.

Thundering footsteps were coming closer. The Bad Touch Trio turn sideways, allowing a group of teenagers to run down the hall.

"Max, Dave, say hi!" One called as they passed. A blonde teen at the back and another on the side both turned and way to the three watching.

Then the group vanished around the corner. The three confused countries turned to walked down the hall when another set of footsteps came charging down the hall. Switzerland with a gun passed as the BTT turned sideways again.

"The insanity has spilled out into the halls." Prussia cackled.

"Apparently." Spain agreed.

* * *

><p>Soul: Done! I don't speak Finnish, I used iTanslator, so please tell me if i am wrong. My head hurts... I'm gonna go take a nap...<p>

Finnish (I think):

Moi? - hello?

Tino puhuminen - Tino speaking


	16. Chapter 15

Soul: Sooooo, who enjoyed there spring break? (If they had one). i've given up trying to get these out on time, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy! I laughed while I typed this.

DISCLAIMER: enough said there.

WARNING: Half censored swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

DC turned on her computer, swinging the seat around as she did. After a moment the screen blinked into existence. The capital pulled her sandwich out of her mouth and clicked on a program icon in the bottom corner of the desktop.

"You on?" She asked out loud. A laughed sounded.

"Of course. Guess who I found?" The female British voice answered. DC made a questioning noise through another bit of sandwich.

"That would be me." A male voice answered, "She found me in my biggest library, ironically, looking at the suggestion your sister gave my father."

The male's accent pointed to Germanic ancestry.

"What are you planning now?" DC asked seriously. There was a paused.

"We're going to wait. Prussia is planning to break into your dad's house. He seems to know a little. I don't know how." The male voice warned. America's voice floated down the hall.

"I'll keep an eye out. Remember that they are looking for you. If you're going to stay a secret, it'll be hard." DC said and flipped off her computer.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" America asked, "Come on. Alabama and Mississippi are starting a movie."

"Which one?" DC asked, standing up. America shrugged.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

England was up early in the morning, watching Virginia make breakfast for the states. She had hit buttons on four coffee machines and three electric kettles.

Texas and New York walked in. They flopped into chairs at the table near the kitchen. The coffee had just finished. Virginia passed them cups of the brown liquid. They grunted their thanks.

A few minutes later, Hawaii and Arizona bounced in. They refused coffee, looking perfectly happy. Virginia was almost done with breakfast, so Arizona helped her by getting stacks of plates and cups down.

About ten minutes after that, a crash sounded from outside the kitchen and in stumbled a teen with blonde hair. His hair was mussed up and he looked like the living dead.

"Good morning, Gavin." Virginia said carefully, handing her brother coffee. She received a groaned in reply. By now Texas and New York were awake.

Gavin put his head down on the table, coffee protectively held in one hand. England forced himself not to laugh.

"That's Michigan." Virginia said, motioning to the half dead teen. Michigan grunted.

A few more states trickled in, all dressed in pajamas. Suddenly, Virginia whipped around, chucking a metal spatula at Michigan. He sat bolt up right as the projectile sank into the wall next to his head.

"Gees Gin!" Texas yelped, backing up.

"Stay awake Gavin." Virginia called, going back to what she had been doing. England had a slightly shocked look on his face. More because Gavin was now wide awake than because of the flying spatula.

A few more states trailed in before America showed his face. Just like Gavin, he walked in like the living dead and flopped on the table next to his son.

Virginia handed her father a coffee and walked away. Gavin suddenly jerked his father into a sitting position as another spatula flew at them.

"I'm up Virginia!" America cried, hands tightening on his coffee. England burst out laughing.

America and Michigan sat poker straight until Virginia left the room to wake everyone up. The second she was out of sight, they slumped back onto the wooden table, groaning.

"They're always like this." Louisiana explained.

Outside the window, Prussia was watching the proceeding, a little worried. America attacked by the younger blonde girl ... interesting. He had ducked down below the window sill as the girl passed his hiding spot. Prussia had been looking in the window above the sink.

England kissed America's tired forehead. He knew Alfred had been up late, even for him, preparing for some meeting he had.

"There's a movie I want to see. Would you like to go later?" He offered. An escape from the kids and a date with Artie? Alfred was in.

Half an hour minutes later, the two nations were leaving. The states exchanged looks.

"Now what?" Gavin asked as he came to life after his third cup of coffee.

"Football?" Texas offered. New York shrugged. Gavin left and came back minute later wearing proper clothes, aka, jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

He came in with Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Utah. Utah was half carrying Rhode, giving him a noogie.

"Let go Syd!" Rhode laughed, trying to get his head out of his brother's grip. Syd let go, shaking his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. His normally topaz-brown eyes were hidden behind purple contacts.

"Again with the contacts." New York asked.

"I go bored." Syd said, looking around for his water bottle. Having a salty lakes generally made states like Syd drink more water than their siblings.

"It's in the frig." Texas offered. Rhode sat on New York, who groaned and turned to Texas.

"Michigan said you were up for football." He said, grinning.

"Sure squirt." Texas said to his older brother. Rhode flipped him off, laughing.

Rhode Island's height was the family's on going joke. It was mostly because of his title as the smallest state. Rhode had gotten over it long ago. Rhode Island, also Ryan Jones, was only about 5'5". He had light brown hair and an odd shade of blue eyes.

"Come on cowboy." He said, jumping off New York. New York grunted again at the weight and followed his brother outside. New Jersey and Tennessee soon joined them.

Back inside, Virginia was clearing up the remains of breakfast with Hawaii and Karyna. California was talking with Milo and Braxton. Virginia suddenly dropped a cup loudly into the sink.

"What's up?" Braxton called.

"Someone was staring in the window." She said, leaning over the sink to look.

Braxton and Milo were on their feet. If Virginia didn't know who it was at a glance, something was up. They hurried out the back door, calling for Texas and New York.

Milo quickly explained while Braxton made his way around the house. He yelled something and his brother took off after him. The boys saw a white haired head and Texas jumped. The man yelled as Texas pinned the intruder on the ground.

"You do know this is government owned land." Texas growled, struggling to keep the guy down. Milo tripped as he came closer, landing on the stranger's head.

"Get off mein awesome head!" The man yelled in a German accent.

"Prussia?" New York whispered to Braxton. Milo moved and the albino was revealed.

"String him up, Texas." Braxton ordered. Prussia had no idea how in twenty seconds, he was tied to a rope and dangling upside down from the roof of the house.

"Let me go!" He shouted. The states ignored the country.

"Should we call Dad?" Milo asked. Virginia and Karyna came outside.

"No, he and Iggy need some time together." New York said, watching Prussia struggle to get out of the rope.

"I'll text him that he should dawdle after the movie." Braxton offered. Virginia handed over her phone.

"I wonder what he was doing." Virginia mused.

Prussia paused in his escape attempts to listen to the teens. Who they were he had not the slightest clue.

"I don't know Gin. Didn't DC say something about him this morning?" Milo asked. Karyna shrugged.

"She was doing some capital thing this morning on her computer. You know, the prep." New York said. His siblings all made 'oooooh' noises.

"Dad got the text. He's says he and Iggy are getting lunch before coming back." Braxton said, giving his sister back her phone. The states all looked at Prussia.  
>"What?" He asked, now worried.<p>

"What do we do with him in the mean time? Got any ideas Texas?" Braxton asked. Texas looked over at the family's hanger by the barn.

"We could lock him in the shed. It think Teri went to work on one of her planes so she can listen for him." He suggested.

;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

"They said go to the hanger." Alfred said, getting our of his truck. Arthur followed Alfred into the backyard.

The hanger was a huge building next to the barn. England had seen if before, but had never gone in it.

America opened the door, poked his head in and immediately yanked it back out. He sighed and shook his head.

"What is it?" England asked. America laughed slightly.

"Michigan and Ohio are at it again." He said and opened the door. Yelling sounded from in the hanger. German, by the sound if it, was being screamed across the room.

England followed America into the hanger. Both ducked as a monkey wrench was thrown across the room. Ohio was standing on the wing of one of the many planes in the hanger. Michigan was up on the second story by an old WW1 fighter plane

"Oi!" America bellowed. Neither state heard him. They suddenly switched from German to French to English.

"... Piss off cereal maker!" Ohio shouted, throwing another tool at Michigan. The male state ducked and cackled, replying in German.

"Oh yea?" Ohio retorted, "Well F you too!"

They continued, not noticing their father or England. America shook his head, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hello?" He called. The two warring states looked at him then back at each other, continuing their shouting match. America cleared his throat.

"What is going on!?" He roared, finally getting their attention.

"He/she started it!" was all he got then they started bickering again. Suddenly they both turned to their dad and said together, "Oh, Prussia's in the closet." and continued arguing.

America and England both blinked. America walked across the room and peered in a random closet. He immediately closed the door and slumped to the ground, laughing silently.

"So I'm guessing he's actually in there." England said with a snort. America nodded and tried to regain his composure.

When he finally stopped laughing, Michigan and Ohio were still at it. America pulled his daughter off her plane and tossed her out of the hanger. After giving Michigan the same treatment, he locked the hanger door and went over to the closet.

Inside, Prussia had just managed to get one hand out of the ropes around him. He looked around and paled.

"Well shit." He said, looking up at America. America just laughed.

"Want an explanation?" He asked. Prussia nodded.

America untied the ex-nation and helped him up. Prussia brushed himself off, a little annoyed and curious. He spotted England and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what's going on, Brows?" He asked. England smirked as his answer.  
>They exited the hanger and made their way back to the house. America opened the back door and was immediately hit in the knees by a small girl. She had barreled right into him.<p>

"Ava!" He grunted, thanking his lucky stars she hadn't hit his crotch. Prussia laughed and England covered his mouth.

The little girl looked a little younger than Puerto Rico. She had dark brown hair and like a light cocoa skin color. It was very pretty combined with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry Daddy." She said giggling.

"Who's this?" England ask, gaining his composure.

"Ava Jones, the US Virgin Island." America said, watching his daughter move through the three nations and run into the backyard.

Guam and Puerto Rico suddenly ran out as well. America watched them for a moment.

"Stay out of the hanger!" He bellowed. The territories yelled something back, running off around the house.

"Come on."

He led Prussia to his office and the sat down at the desk. England laughed a little to himself. Prussia looked rather uncomfortable.

"Who are the kids?" He asked. America leaned back in his chair.

"My children."

Prussia gave him a "huh?" look.

The door opened and in came Pennsylvania.

"Dad, how do I fix this?" He asked, looking at a tablet. He swerved round Prussia and England's chair as he moved to America's desk.

"Penn look up." America said. Pennsylvania looked up and around him, finally noticing England and Prussia.

"Oh." He said, "Helluuuu?"

He jerked his thumb at Prussia and asked, "He knows?"

"Now." America said, his hands behind his head. Pennsylvania looked over at Prussia.

"Cool." He said, sitting down.

"My son Pennsylvania, or David Jones." America said. He then began explaining the history behind his kids.

Prussia was dumbstruck during the whole thing. England knew exactly what he was thinking.

When America finished, Prussia just sat there. He suddenly slumped forward and put the heels of his hands on his forehead. Pennsylvania heard him murmur something in German.

"Who?" He asked. Prussia looked up and gave a harsh, hurt laugh.

"My capital." He said, "I wonder if he ever existed."

"Does the city still exist?" Pennsylvania asked. Prussia nodded.

"Then he still exists." Pennsylvania said firmly. "We are just like, but on a smaller scale."

Prussia grinned and said, "You two are awesome."

"Don't tell the others yet." America said with a laugh. "If you just had a heart attack, image what Italy would do."

Prussia laughed. Pennsylvania rubbed his eyes then swore.

"Fricking contact." He grumbled and pulled the colored disk on of his left eye. His eyes went from both being green to their previous state.

"That's awesome!" Prussia shouted as Penn pulled the other disposable contact out.

"I know right?" Penn grinned. England groaned. Of course these two would get along. A part of Pennsylvania was named King of Prussia. He hoped he could get out of the room before that was brought up.

Prussia was introduced to most of the states who were in the house. England and America slipped away when he and Penn finally made it to the King of Prussia conversation.

"The world is slowly learning," America said, smiling. They had escaped to the room to avoid the kids. They could see Arizona and Tennessee helping what appeared to be Guam and the Virgin Islands ride some horses.

"I don't understand why the states won't come out and just say they exist." England said, shifting so his neck as on a more comfortable spot on America's arm.

"Because I know DC keeps tabs on some of the capitals. Nations like France and Russia, however strong they may be, will fall apart when they learn of their kids. France will probably have panic attack and try to protect Paris from everything. DC told me who Paris used to be." America explained.

"Used to be?" England asked, confused.

"As far as I know, Paris is the only one. She used to be human, but somehow became France's capital. I know of a few other capitals that will have significant impacts on the nations'." America said, looking up at the sky. He leaned his cheek against Arthur's head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

DC logged on to her computer again. Five little green dots told her who was on.

"Have you found the two I asked about?" She asked after clicking on of the dots.

"Three actually. Two of the them where together. The one you thought of earlier have only just managed to bet on my radar. I know where he is, but not if he is willing to come out. We researched his past remember." A male teen's voice said. His accent suggested Slavic ancestry.

"Good, Prussia did come by. It was interesting to say the least." DC laughed. "And my Dad knows I talk with. He doesn't, however, know what we are planning."

"Have your siblings approved. You how the rest of us can't find ours very well, so there is no way to ask them."

"They jumped right on the bandwagon." She said. A scuffling noise sounded from the other end.

"I say we plan the first step for the meeting that's going to be held in London. Better advantage." DC suggested.

"I'll inform the others. I'll get back to you if anyone objects."

* * *

><p>Soul: Wow I've started a count down to the end... It makes me a little sad. I'm not going to tell you guys how many are left, that's a secret. Teehee.<p>

States/ Territories:

Michigan - Gavin

Utah - Syd

Rhode Island - Ryan

US Virgin Islands - Ava


	17. Chapter 16

Soul: Hi! I'm early for once. I was going to post this yesterday as an Easter present, but I fell asleep early... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: 'nough said

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"America?" England whispered, poking his head into the bedroom. America had long since given England a master key to his houses, but England had never used it until now.

His flight had gotten delayed then the engine broke so the airport in Manchester had to get all of passengers on another flight. America had said just come in when he landed and not to worry.

England carefully heaved his suitcase into the room. He set it gentle on the floor and shrugged off his coat. A tired smile tugged at England's mouth as he watched the bed's occupants.

The territories had crawled into be with their dad. America was laying in the middle of the California King bed with Puerto Rico to his right. Guam had somehow squished himself between his brother and his dad. Mika and Ava were in the same situation on America's left. Maru was curled up on top of America's legs, but it was obvious he hadn't started there. On America's chest was a small girl, probably no older than three.

England watched the scene for a second because it was cute and funny at the same time. He carefully moved his suitcase into the large walk in closet then moved to the end of his bed so he could take off his shoes.

"Iggy?" America mumbled a second or so after England had sat on the bed.

"Go back to bed." England said softly, pulling his shoes off. He felt the bed rock a little.

"I tried to stay up to see you." America whispered, managing to pulled his arms out from under the territories and hold the toddler to his chest. He carefully moved Maru off his legs, covering the boy with the fuzzy blanket in Maru's arms.

"You're really tired or I know you would have been fine." England said with a low chuckle. America laughed as well, leaning his forehead against England's back.

The toddler squirmed, whining a little. America shifted his grip on the girl.

"Wake Island, Alana." America said, gentle brushing some of the girl's light brown hair out of her face.

"She's adorable." England said, kissing America's sleepy cheek. He made to get up and got to one of the guest room.

"No." America half whined. He was still mostly asleep as he pulled at England's shirt.

"How am I supposed to fit?" England asked with a smile. America waited for England to change into pajamas then pulled him backwards on to the bed.

England fell lightly on to America's chest, Alana snuggled next to him. He could feel the territories on either side of him and America.

America almost immediately fell back asleep, his arms around England and his daughter. England let himself relax, listening to America's steady breathing.

It was so peaceful and warm. England looked over at Alana and felt himself choke up. It reminded him of when America was little and England was afraid to let the baby country sleep in another room.

The it hit him. He had children that needed him. Somewhere, they were waiting for him. And his territories, small like Alana. He choke up. Why hadn't he already started searching like mad man? Sure he had skimmed his memories looking an odd disturbance, but his heart hadn't been in it, like he hadn't believe it was real.

England took in a shuddering breath. He place a hand on Alana, whispering, "Thank you little one."

Alana snuggled closer, smiling a little in her sleep. England wrapped his arm around the toddler and America, drifting off with plans in his head.

England woke up to the sound of a grand piano. He was tucked under the comforter, all other occupants missing from the bed. The shades were open, letting in fresh morning sunlight. It was about eight o'clock judging by the color of the light.

He stretched, sitting up. The door was open. A voice soon joined the piano.

England climbed out of the enormous bed and got ready, listening to the music and the faint voice. He walked down the hall, trying to find where the piano music was coming from.

There was room next to the living room, double doors thrown open. How England had missed the room was a mystery to him. It wasn't that hard to find.

The piano player was a state with dark, slightly curly brown hair. He was looking up at America with gray eyes. America was bouncing his leg on the ground, leaning against the piano.

"You know Drops of Jupiter?" America asked his son. The state nodded and turned back to the white piano.

As the notes began, America sang along with it. England leaned against the door frame, listening. America's voice rose and fell like the dust floating in the beam of light from the window behind them. England barely noticed when the song ended.

The Dakotas walked in with another state. North Dakota went and sat with Wyoming while his twin sat on the floor.

"At it again are you Roderick?" The new state asked. America looked up and saw England. He held an arm out, welcoming England into the room. England went over and allowed the arm to settle on his shoulder.

"Wyoming, our one man band." America said, smiling as his nodded at Roderick. "West Virginia-"

"Alex Jones, Black sheep of the east coast." The state laughed. West Virginia had cherry brown hair and matching eyes. He looked at ease, relaxed like it was the beach. Almost completely the opposite of his sister Virginia.

"Do you have one you want?" America asked, more to the room than anyone specific. No one said anything for a few moments.

Roderick turned back to the piano and began playing at random. America quickly recognized the song. He began singing. Alex joined in soon.

It was the version of Hallelujah from one of America's movies. England had actually enjoyed the movie and remember the song.

America and Alex sang the song to the end and smiled. Wyoming and North Dakota began playing a song, smiling brightly. America laughed at the simple duet.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high." America started happily. He moved to the happier beat of the song. England grinned, not knowing how the usually slow song had been turned into the cheerful little tune.

"There's a land that I've heard of once in lullaby." England sang as the line came around.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true." They sang together. Kansas came in grinning.

"Someday I'll wish upon star and wake where the clouds are far behind me." She added when the next line came around.

"Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me." England continued, a laugh hidden in his voice.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow why then, oh why can't I?" Wyoming and North Dakota sang, adding to the song. Their finger danced down the piano, layering the tuned.

"If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow why, oh why can't I?" Kansas trilled, almost like a bird herself. The room burst out in delighted laughter at the happy atmosphere.

"That was amazing." England said.

"Thanks." Wyoming said with a smile. America smiled again and left his kids in the piano room, leading England to the kitchen.

"Nia is making deep dish pizza!" Someone roared. England flinched slightly as the thunder of feet echoed down the hall, coming closer.

Twenty or so states came running past the living room to the kitchen.

"Illinois is it done, is it done?" A couple of voice asked. England got up from his seat and moved into the kitchen. The states were gather around the island in the kitchen.

Nia, or Illinois by the sound of it, was standing by the oven with her hands up. She had brown frizzy hair and a light, almost cocoa skin tone.

Pushing her black framed glasses back up in front of her dark brown eyes, she is id to the room, "I just flipping put it in."

The states groaned, hating the wait. Iowa walked in with another states. This girl was short, like Iowa with dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Her glasses were sitting on her head, waiting to be needed.

"I've got games." She said. Anna motioned for Nia to escape the kitchen.

"What have you got Brynn?" New York called from his position by the sink.

"Clue or Battle of the Sexes." She called off. A unanimous 'Clue' went around when Nia suggested waiting until after the pizza was done cooking to play the other game.

"Nation-ified or not?" Anna asked as they set up the board. Only a few states were playing, but the rest had gathered around to watch and place beats. They would switch when this game was up.

"Nation-ified, I wanna see England's reaction." New York laughed, sliding into his chair across from Nia. Brynn looked over.

"Oh, hello. Colorado here." She said. Even after knowing about the states for so long, there were still a few England hadn't even met.

'Nation-ified meant sticking little photos of the nations on the character cards and renaming the weapon cards to the nations' actual weapons. The rooms stayed the same though.

England laughed at the characters as they were renamed. Colonel Mustard became Germany, Miss Scarlet was France, Mr. Green was Romano for some reason. The whole list was quiet funny.

The states played the board game as yummy pizza smell floated into the room. Once or twice, one of the states watching would go check the timer on the oven and groaned.

After the third game of Clue (the states were really good at asking the right questions), they all froze at one sound. The end if the timer. Nia got up to pulled the pizza out as her siblings barreled into the other room and lined up.

"Would you like some?" She asked England. England nodded, curious about what the pizza was.

Nia pulled two pizzas out and began cutting them up like a pie. England soon found out why. The layered pizza looked amazing.

A whistle sounded from the doorway. America was watching the pizza being served.

"Nice, we're getting a treat. Deep dish pizza from Chicago herself." He said as he got in line. Nia rolled her eyes at her dad and handed him a plate.

England took his plate, wondering where to begin. The slice wasn't abnormally huge, but there was still so many different things on his plate.

"Just take a bite." America laughed. England popped a piece in his mouth.

"Wow." Was all he said. America laughed again and noticed the games.

"Who started games without me?" He pouted, then pulled, Battle of the Sexes over to himself. The states gather around as the game began.

England watched the antics around him, laughing.

* * *

><p>Soul: Wow a lot of a new states. I hope you liked the little earlylate present Thing. i already have then next two chapters written! I'm so happy with myself!

States/Territories:

Wake Island - Alana

Wyoming - Roderick (Based of Fox's cousin's boyfriend. Yes his name is just like Austria's human name. I pronounce it slightly different in my head. That may or may not be how he say it. *shurgs*)

West Virginia - Alex

Illinois - Nia (Based off a friend of Fox and and myself from school.)

Colorado - Brynn (Another friend of ours.)


	18. Chapter 17

Soul: OMG DONE WITH FRICKING STATE STANDARDIZED TESTING! So as a present to you for my victory over bloody 100 questions tests, it's the next chapter!

WARNING WARnING WARNING: Heavily implied yaoi. Like seriously, you'd have to dense the densest person in the world or twelve not to know what goes down in this chapter. I warned you, so don't come decrying to me. It's not like I actually wrote a whole scene.

DISCLAIMER: Why do we feel the need to type this useless thing?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Indiana opened the door to her room and stepped out in the hall. She made her way down to her dad's office, looking at some papers.

Indiana had light ash brown wavy hair, currently pulled back in a very sloppy bun. Her gray-brown eyes flicked across the page. Katelynn Jones artfully avoided Hawaii and Eloni running under foot, continuing on her way.

The front door opened and shut. Indiana looked up and checked her phone. It was nine-ish at night. She peeked around the corner and pulled her head back, slightly pink.

Seeing her father and his 'boyfriend' in a lip lock was something she really hadn't planned on. She peeked around the corner again. America and England had made their way, some how, to the hallway leading to America's room.

Indiana had a feeling she knew what was going to happen and quickly made an about-face turn.

She passed Virginia on the way to the kitchen and said, "Don't go that way until tomorrow morning."

Virginia gave her a weird look then looked over.

"Really," she sighed, "They could have a least waited until everyone was in bed."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-$

England grunted as he rolled into a beam of sunlight. Then he noticed the sound of water running. Sleepily, he rolled out of bed and made his way carefully into the bathroom.

America was in the shower. He looked half awake. England slipped in with him and leaned against this shoulder.

"Did you sleep okay?" America asked, scrubbing his hair. England shrugged.

America took some of his own shampoo and started rubbing it into England's scalp gently. England shivers slightly at the head massage, but kept quiet. He sighed and smiled.

They finished up and dried off. America pulled a pair of jeans on and started to leave the room. He paused, looking behind him with a grin.

"Come on." He said, holding his arm out again. England rolled his eyes with a smile as he pulled his shirt over his head. He zipped up his pants and followed America out.

"Enjoy your night?" A voice called from down the hall. America groaned with a laugh. England laughed and kissed America's cheek.

"I think we should have just gone to a hotel or something." He laughed. England gave him a light smack in the chest.

"Stop your whining." He said, moving towards the kitchen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Indiana looked up as her dad walked into the kitchen. Missouri saw her move, glanced up at her before turning around. He smiled mischievously and turned back to his papers.

Indiana looked back down and continued, "So we'd need to clean your house before they came."

"Whatcha you guys planning?" America asked with a yawn.

"Making a boat with 'Souri." Katelynn said, turning a paper over. "I put my report in your office."

America nodded. Missouri pushed his hair up out of his eyes. Mississippi walked in and sat down next to her brother.

"Hey Billy Boy." She teased. Missouri flipped her off.

"I hate that name." He grumbled.

"Your name is William. Billy was going to come into the equation one of these days. It just stuck." Indiana said, smirking.

Missouri had shaggy dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was dressed, currently, just like America. This appearance did not improve to the less-than-intimidating glare he sent at Indiana.

"What time is it?" England asked, looking at the stove. 8:30 a.m. He just laughed.

"Virginia put your plates in the microwave." Mississippi said.

The nations went to eat while the states continued to discuss the boat. America and England vanished onto the back porch as Maryland walked in.

Mary Jones, yes she picked that name for simplicity, had her bouncy blonde hair up in pigtails. She looked like Delilah, aka a mini America.

"Hey Ry-Ry." Mississippi mumbled, bent over a paper. Missouri waved at his sister as she walked through the room.

"Have you seen 'Vannah?" Mary asked.

"Outback." Her siblings said together. Mary move out into the backyard and around to the pool.

No one was in the Olympic sized pool, but Mary found who she was looking for. Savannah Jones was sleeping on one of the lounge chairs, a book in her lap, sunglasses falling off her ears.

"Florida!" Mary yelled. Savannah woke up, arms waving in the air, sunglasses flying off.

"What?" Florida asked sleepily.  
>"Come on. DC needs you." Maryland said, smiling. Florida groaned and rolled off the chair.<p>

Florida was tanned with long silky hair. Her eyes were bright green and, according to DC, the same color as Spain. As Florida had never met Spain, she couldn't confirm this.

The two girls went back inside to find DC. The capital was holding a piece of paper, sitting in her desk chair like she was the Godfather or something.

"What is it?" Florida was, crossing her arms.

"I found them all." Delilah said seriously. The two states gasped.

"All of them?" Florida asked, her early annoyance gone.

"Yes, even the -Stan brothers." DC said, holding out the list.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Maryland half-shouted.

"You guys to go to next meeting. It's in New York." DC said, "I'm ready, I want seven to go."

Maryland nodded, Florida sat on the floor.

"We're really are coming out aren't we?" She laughed. DC nodded, smiling.

England sat down at America's computer. He needed to check his email. His boss said there was some paper for him to look over.

He logged onto his email and flicked through a few notifications. An unlabeled email caught his eye. Opening it didn't help solve who it was from. There was no email identifying the sender, as if they had somehow blocked it. And all the email said was, "I can't wait to finally see you."

He left it open and went to find America. However, the other nation had no idea what it meant."

"I think we'll find out soon though." America said, kissing the top if England's head.

England read the message one more time before saving it under a folder.  
>They had a meeting in Beijing coming up. The only problem was none of the states could watch Alana. They all had a meeting or event they had to go to.<br>So America had to take the toddler with him. England helped him pack a bag for the girl. America left at one point to pack himself.

"What about blue?" England asked the little territory, holding up a blue dress.

"Yes." She said, smiling. England smiled back at her, putting the final clothing item in the small pink bag.

"Now go find your toy." England said in his baby voice. Alana got up and half-waddled over to her bed and grabbed her stuffed starfish plushie. It was a little tattered, but well-loved.

America came in then and snuck up behind his daughter as she walked back to England. He grabbed her, throwing her suddenly up into the air. Alana squealed, legs waving as air. America, who hadn't really let go of Alana, caught her as she came back down.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, laughing, "Again!"

America tossed her up once more then set Alana on the ground.

"Almost done princess?" He asked, sitting next to Iggy.

"Mhm." Alana said, nodding, "Why can't Cali watch me?"

America laughed and said, "She has a political thing she has to plan. And don't you wanna hang out with Dad?"

Alana laughed and out the starfish in her bag.

"Okay. Can we eat fish?"

America chuckled, "Sure."

England left to finish his packing. He could hear America singing to Alana.

"You doing okay?"

England turned. Virginia and DC were standing in the doorway.

"Um, yes?" He asked, not quite sure what they girls meant. They looked at each other.

"Never mind." DC said, smiling. They left, leaving a very confused England staring after them.

About an hour later, America, Alana and England were driving the airport. They had to fly to San Francisco then to Beijing.

America left his car in the parking lot and paid for the tickets once they were inside. England bought coffee/tea once they were on the other side of security. Alana asked for a little magnetic doll house book, which America got her, if only to keep her quiet on the flight.

Six hours later they were in California. They walked quietly to the international gate, customs barely holding them up. Alana slept for the first three hours on the flight to Beijing. England found it very funny that America's legs looked like anchovies behind the economy seats.

When Alana was awake, she practically demanded England play with her and the magnetic doll house. America had laughed a little, but leaned against the window to take a nap. England was left with the little girl and a magnetic father doll.

After arriving in Beijing at five in the morning, the two countries and Alana hurried to their hotel and caught a few hours of sleep. China called them at about eight, asking if they had gotten in alright. Alfred just told him they were sleeping and hung up.

England got up before Alfred half an hour after that. Alana had stolen most of the blankets and was cocooned next to America.

England had a shower then pushed America awake. Alana mumbled something and got up as well.

"Let's go see walk around. The meeting isn't until tomorrow. Maybe Sweden and Finland are around. They called me yesterday." England suggested. America nodded and went to wash his face.

Alana went over to the mini-frig and grabbed a juice. England wrinkled his nose at the price, but let her have it. Why food and drinks in hotel rooms were so expensive, England would never understand.

"I texted my brother." America said, coming it into the room. "He's walking around the Forbidden City."

England nodded and pulled on a coat. Alana copied him with a laughed. America chuckled and tied his jacket around his waist. Alana held up the room key to America, who slipped it into his wallet.

"Let's go." America said, grunting slightly as he picked Alana up. One wild taxi ride later, they were standing out front Tiananmen Square.

Canada was waiting in the Forbidden City, which was across the Square. He had gotten the text and decided to delay his walk around.

"Hey Mattie." Alfred said, adjusting Alana on his back.

"Hi Al, Arthur. Hello La-la." Matthew replied, ruffling Alana's hair. "You three doing okay?"

"Alright I suppose. The time change is going to be trouble later." Arthur said, looking at his watch.

They walked around. Alana made everything seem like a little fairy tale. She kept pointing out little details the countries didn't see. At one point they were joined by Gilbert, who had been walking around as well.

"Hey, just because you guys don't like me in the meetings, doesn't mean I can't listen." He had said to the question of why he was there.

The response from Arthur was, "We don't like you in the meetings because you are obnoxious."

Prussia just laughed.

They went to out to lunch at a nearby noodle shop. Gilbert, surprisingly, kept Alana occupied most of the time.

"I raised Germany. And I watched the rest of you." He said simply. Alfred exchanged a look with Arthur.

"Could you watch Alana tomorrow?" Alfred asked. Gilbert looked surprised, looking down at Alana.

"Um, I guess. I don't have a problem with it, I'm just surprised you're suggesting it."

"I don't think Alana could be the one to explain this to everyone." Alfred started, "While she is more mature that she seems, she's still a kid. My capital is planning something, so if it involves their secret, I'm trying not to give it away to early."

Gilbert ruffled Alana's hair.

"I'll watch her. The Phony Nations table will enjoy some company."

Alana grinned, drawing on a napkin with a pen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

America, England and Alana arrive early to the meeting hall. Prussia was waiting the smaller room with a few of the phony nations.

"This is the Wake Island, play nice." England said to the table. Sealand nodded, smiling. Prussia took Wake from America.

"I'll see you during the break." he said tossing Wake up onto his shoulder. America smiled and left, waving at his daughter.

"Don't worry." England said, "She's your kid. I don't think Prussia stands a chance."

They settle into the actual meeting room just as China was setting up the projection boards and snacks. He looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"You are here early." He commented. America shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

China looked at them for a moment then finished what he was doing. The other nations arrived soon after that. Canada smiled at his brother when he walked in.

The meeting went by quickly. Prussia texted every once in a while. At one point, according to him, Alana had taken a short nap. Everyone noticed America's texts after the fifth time his phone buzzed.

"Let's take a break for lunch." England suggested around twelve-ish. America got up and left to check on Alana. Sweden and Finland looked at England, who made a motion for them to follow.

They met up with America in the other meeting room. The phony nations were playing tag. Alana was hiding under table while America laughed silently.

"I got you!" Sealand yelled, tickling Alana from behind. She shrieked and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hello America." Finland called. America nodded at him and walked over to Alana.

"Come on sweetie, were going to go eat." He said, picking Alana up.  
>"Can Sea-Sea come?" She asked, pointing at Sealand.<p>

"Sure." America said, holding his hand out. Sealand took it as they walked to the other nations. Prussia came out of the closet and joined the small group.

"This is the Wake Island." America said, shifting his grip on Alana. She smiled at Finland and Sweden.

"She is so cute!" Finland said. Sweden's face softened slightly.

"Let's go get some awesome lunch!" Prussia said, punching the air.

"May we join?" Francis asked, coming into the room with Spain. America froze, his grip on Alana tightening. England moved over to America, placing a hand on his arm.

"Sure." Finland said, looking between America, Spain and France.

They head out of the building and down the street to a small restaurant around the corner. France and Spain looked curiously at Alana, but didn't ask anything.

"What do you want to what then?" America asked Alana after he had relaxed a little. He had been worried until they got out of the building.

"Um, chicken." Alana said firmly.

"Ooo, that sounds good." Sealand said, bouncing next to America.

They were seated and ordered.

"So," Spain started, "Who is this little one?"

He was motioning at Alana. America looked from Spain to Alana. Then he said, "I'm not going to explain right now. Come to my house if you want an answer. Alana cannot properly tell you."

Spain raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. The nations knew they had their secrets. If it was something he couldn't explain, it wouldn't be fair to press him.

They went back and finished the meeting. Prussia and Sealand kept Wake occupied.

The next day went pretty much the same. America and England had to head back that night though. America again told France and Spain before he left to come over if they really did want to know.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

By the time they landed in San Francisco, America, England and Wake were ready for a long night sleep. They went to California's empty house (she was with Florida) and crashed

Missouri called them the next morning. He was just checking with them.

"I need a vacation." America muttered as he got off the phone with his son.

"We could go to my place." Arthur offered. America sighed and rubbed his face. Alana was playing in the backyard.

"I like the sound of that." America said, laughing while he spoke. England rubbed America's back.

"I just have this bad feeling." America mumbled.

"About what?" England asked, moving closer to America. America flopped back into the couch cushions.

"It just feels like something bad is going to happen." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, if something does," England started, patting America's middle, "You'll kick some ass, and I'll be there with you."

America laughed and leaned over to peck England on the cheek.

"Thanks Arthur."

England just smiled.

* * *

><p>Soul: *Lip quivers* The number of states left is countable on one hand. I'm so sad...<p>

States:

Indiana - Katelynn

Missouri - William

Maryland - Mary

Florida - Savannah


	19. Chapter 18

Soul: ...I'm sad on the inside... Well...enjoy!

Warning: Gun + bullets = blood. Not too much, so don't worry your pretty little heads.

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"I think only five or six of us should go to this meeting." Virginia said. America and England had jumped over the pond to go on vacation or something. That left all of the states time to plan for the New York meeting. They were arguing about who should go.

"I will." Connecticut said, raising his hand. His siblings fell silent.

Connecticut, or Benjamin, looked a lot like his other east coast siblings. Blonde hair, but with curiously amber-brown colored eyes.

"Okay, Ben's going." Virginia said, "Who else?"

Hawaii and Alaska raised their hands. Virginia nodded then said she would go. Oregon raised her hand.

"Willow?" Virginia asked, "Are you sure?"

Oregon nodded, holding Connecticut's hand. Willow was named perfectly. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. Oregon looked like she'd disappear into the trees if she wanted to.

"Andric should arrive later, as it is his place." She said. The others nodded.

"Dad and England should be back tomorrow." Virginia said. DC got to her feet.

"I need to meet a couple of people before hand. I'm going to arrive later."

Her siblings nodded in understanding. DC hoped everything went well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

America and England stepped into the meeting hall. Germany was discussing something with Russia. The others were looking over their papers with tired expressions.

England patted America's hand, smiling. America laughed slightly at England's expression, sitting down.

"Let's get this over with." America said, "Then we can go back and I can make some pie or something."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is everything ready?" Andric asked, throwing his hat on the dashboard. The five states were waiting in the parking lot, trying to a brace themselves.

"I've got our badges of awesomeness." Hawaii said, holding up the ID cards.

"Stick close and for goodness sake, keep calm." Virginia said then got out of the car.

The states hurried up the steps into the United Nations building. Virginia held Hawaii's hand while Andric kept a hand on the back of Alaska's coat. Oregon and Connecticut kept close.

They rounded a corner and stopped outside the meeting room. Virginia looked up and down the hall.

"We're going to wait here until all of the nations arrive. I know for a fact China will be here late and they won't start without him."

Hawaii pulled out a deck of cards, nodding. She and Alaska settled down on the floor to wait.

Willow looked over at the security guards. There were a lot more than necessary for some reason. She shrugged and turned back around.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

America leaned back in his seat, looking around the room. Everyone was here except China. They could start, but as China was a major part of an upcoming discussion, they needed to wait for him.

He glanced over as a maintenance man walked in. The man looked around the room then began to check the computers. America sighed and pulled out his phone.

The man walked in front of him just as he was finishing he fourth game of Temple Run. England looked over at America then the man, who seemed to be taking his time on the computers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hawaii looked up then nudged Alaska. China was half-running down the hall, papers under his arm.

"Gin." Andric said. Virginia looked around and watched the nation run into the room.

The states moved to their feet, watching the door click shut. Virginia looked down at her watched.

"Two minutes, they need to settle." She said. Her siblings nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

China came into the room, apologizing for the delay. America sat up, tossing his phone onto the table top.

England yawned slightly and looked down at his papers. Germany said something to the room, but no one caught it in the tussle of paper and chairs.

The door creaked open again. America looked over and paled a little. A group of his children had entered the room. England saw his expansion and looked over.

Virginia closed the door quietly and ushered her siblings forward. America stood up, his chair sliding noisily against the floor.

"America?" France asked, looking around.

America hurried around the table to his children, concern on his face. England followed him, standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to them. Virginia smiled softly and hugged her father.

The door bang opened behind them. The security guards rushed in, twenty or so men in black coats. America had one second to process them before machine gun were pulled from their coats and aimed at the room. The maintenance guy was armed as well.

"Take cover!" Switzerland roared, pushing his sister under the desk. The countries dove under the table as well, split seconds behind the guns started.

America and the states were only ten feet from the attackers. America scooped his children to him, turning in an attempt to block them from harm.

He gritted his teeth as the spray of bullets hit him. Someone cried out in pain and the world turned black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

England was not amused. Not only had the meeting been attacked, but America was down for the count and he (England) was being dragged down the hall by a very smelly guy in all black.

Not that he had the ability to complain. The man had his forearm pressed into England's throat, making breathing like climbing Mount Everest.

When the attackers had begun shooting at the countries, those with weapons quickly took half of them out. England had been dragged out of the room at that point, so he didn't know what happened after that. He hoped someone would help him out because this slow choking was beginning to make him lightheaded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

America opened his eyes. The floor of the meeting room was reflecting light into his eyes. He felt something warm and wet under his cheek and at up. Glancing over, America saw red.

He had failed to protect his children and while he knew they would be fine, the sight of their blood enraged him. America got to him feet, pull his hand gun out of his waist band. He loaded a magazine and turned to the door.

Canada scrambled to his feet and ran over to his nieces and nephews. America saw him move out of the corner of his eye.

"They all ran off down the hall. One took Arthur." Canada called. America gave off a terrifying aura. He was pissed.

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the conscious nations feelings slightly scared and sorry for the attackers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

England could here it. Only one nation he knew could shoot like that. It was coming closer. The man who was choking him backed farther up in fear, his grip tightening.

England pulled at the arm around his neck, struggling to breath. He tried and failed to injure his kidnapper in some way.

"You are morons." America said, coming down the hall. The man held up his gun, trembling.

"I shot you." He stuttered. America ignored him, filling a magazine with bullets.

"You shot my friends and disrupted a meeting." America continued, popping the magazine into the gun.

"You shot me, which wasn't fun."

England tried to tell America to hurry up, but the pressure on his throat had increased again. His eyes rolled up a little.

"And," America said, taking aim at the man, "You harmed my family. That's the real icing on the cake."

"I'll shot him." The man threatened, turning his gun an England. America's eyes flashed dangerously and three shots rang out. England collapse as the grip on his neck fell away.

"England!" America called, hurrying over. England choked, his breath coming in gasps.

America lift England off the ground. England rubbed his throat, his breathing still ragged. America walked quickly back to the meeting room, carrying England until they reached the door.

The door banged open as America hurried over to his children. Canada had just finished cleaning off the blood from Virginia's forehead. He seemed to have cleaned up to others states as well.

"America, they'll be fine." Canada said. America knelt by his children, Virginia stirred and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked in a whisper. The blood drained from America's face. Virginia never called him 'daddy', never.

"Sweetheart." America whispered, pulling his daughter to his chest. She looked bewilderedly around. America rocked her gently, waiting for the other states to wake up.

Hawaii and Alaska awoke in hysterics. America pulled both quickly into his arms, trying to comfort them. Canada held Oregon and Connecticut when they woke. New York was still out. England knelt by the unconscious state, carding his finger through the blonde hair.

"Who are they?" China asked. America looked around the room. The nations were getting up, some sore, some looking annoyed.

"More importantly, " Switzerland said, "How are they alive?"

America shot the neutral country a dark look. Switzerland looked taken aback.

"Will they be okay?" England asked hoarsely. America nodded, resting his chin on Hawaii's head.

England coaxed Virginia over to him after he saw Nw York stir a little. America looked over at his son, waiting. Hawaii and Alaska were still crying, all be it, quieter now.

There was the sound of running feet, three or more sets. In came DC, Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Texas.

"I felt it!" DC cried, running over to America. "They shot you!"

America glanced down at his chest and saw a round hole over his heart. Hawaii shuddered, holding her dad tighter.

"Andric?" Texas asked, kneeling down next to his brother. New York sat up suddenly, breathing hard. New Jersey joined him, trying to calm his brother down.

"Oh no. Stop him!" Pennsylvania said urgently, taking Alaska from America. DC took hold of Hawaii as America moved to his panicking son.

"Andric." He said in a calm tone. New York held his head as he began to hyperventilate.

America move Texas and New Jersey gentle to the side and held Andric face. He forced New York to look up into his eyes.

"They won't hurt you." He said calmly, "They're gone now. No one is hurt, no one has died."

Andric shivered and began to breath evenly. New Jersey rubbed small circles on New York's back.

"I need to take them home. They need their family." America said to the room, not taking his eyes off Andric's.

The room was dead silent as New Jersey and Texas got to their feet. America slowly let go of New York then helped him to his feet.

"America." Germany called, "Who are they?"

America looked at the room then replied in the most serious tone the nations had ever heard him use, "My children."

And with that America, Canada and England left. America had New York under one arm, DC under the other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

England and Canada ushered the states into America's home. America was greeted by the states in the house and already then they noticed his expression.

"What happened?" Delaware asked. England explained quickly to her.

America and his children moved into the living room and just sat quietly together.

Canada and England left them alone for a time. The house was silent as a grave for at least an hour before England went back into the living room.

A few is the states were napping on the floor, leaning against each other or holding hands. England went over to America, who had New York's head in his lap. The state was asleep and America was running his finger gentle through the blonde hair resting on his knee.

America leaned his head on England shoulder, looking over his children. England rubbed America's back, not speaking.

"I'm sorry." America whispered. England looked down at him.

"What for?"

"I failed you. I failed my children." America said, his hand tightening very slightly in Andric's hair.

"No you didn't and don't you ever think that." England said firmly. America didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Soul: All of the states have been introduced. I hope you've enjoyed them. Don't worry, this isn't that last chapter.<p>

States:

Connecticut - Benjamin

Oregon - Willow


	20. Chapter 19

Soul: It's Monday. I hate Mondays, so I'm going to update you for guys.

Disclaimer: enough said.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

_"They were attacked! They're going to be so defensive! Should we even bother going tomorrow?"_  
><strong>"Calm down. They'll understand."<strong>  
><em>"Are you sure?"<em>  
><strong>"Yes."<strong>  
><em>"We should call DC."<em>  
>"I'll do it. You two go rest."<br>**"Alright."**  
><em>"Thank you."<em>  
>"No problem. I need to finish something anyway."<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the first day of the meeting had been cancelled due to the attack, the nations had spilt up and left after America had vanished. They now returned to the room the next morning to find America standing at the head of the table. His arms were behind his back in a military fashion, waiting.

The nations all took their seats one by one. The room was dead silent. No one dared to say a word.

Just as the last nation took their seats, America finally moved. He unhooked his hands from behind his back and placed them on his hips.

"I want you to think of how many states, or whatever you call them, and territories you have total." He started, "They each have a certain amount of land, a population and a name."

The countries listened quietly.

"Yesterday I said those children were mine. They are." America said then waited for the one question he knew needed to be answered.

"What were they?" Italy asked.

"I have fifty states, one district and six populated territories. They are my children."

Confusion, shock and understanding flashed around the room. America waited quietly for them to process the information before continuing.

"They appeared just like us. However, they hid among the humans and tried to blend in. Yesterday, they were going to tell you this just before the attack occurred."

America took a deep breath, pausing to see if any questions arose. None did and he was about to speak again when the meeting room door opened. In came DC. She left the door open very slightly, standing in front of the opening.

"This is the District of Columbia, better know as Washington DC." America said. DC nodded to the nations.

She moved forward, looking at Netherlands, Sweden and Finland. Then her eyes moved to America and England. America raised an eyebrow.

The door slowly opened behind DC. In stepped three teens nobody but DC had ever seen, not even America and England.

The first was a very tall boy who looked about eighteen. He had bright blonde hair that looked like it needed a trim, in a fashionable way. His eyes were blue and his arm was around the shoulder of a girl.

The girl was tiny, her head ably coming to the boy's shoulder. She too had blonde hair, which reached down to mid-back. The girl looked almost terrified, her wide hazel eyes staring out from behind small square glasses.

Next to them stood another male teen, shorter than the first, but significantly taller than the girl. He looked like Netherlands if said nation bothered to tame his hair and forgot his scarf at home. The only other difference was the lack of the scar on his forehead.

"I have brought these three here to prove our story." DC said, "May I introduce the capitals of Sweden, Finland and the Netherlands."

The nations named stood up suddenly, staring at the teen. The shorter male shift his weight, looking at DC's back.

He raised his hand and said in a thick accent, "Amsterdam."

"Stockholm." The other boy said, rubbing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"H-Helsinki." She stuttered. Finland hurried around the table, Sweden following him. Helsinki tucked herself under Stockholm's arm.

Finland stopped in front of his capital. He looked like he was about to cry. His hand gentle settle on her cheek.

"Olen pahoillani." He said. Helsinki gave him a shaky smile. Stockholm lifted his arm. Helsinki hugged Finland tightly.

"Rakastan sinua, isä." She said into his clothes. Finland smiled brightly and kissed his daughter's head.

The whole room could see the instant connection. Finland laughed lightly, holding Helsinki tightly, like she would disappear any second.

Stockholm smiled brightly and turned to his dad. Sweden's expression softened and Stockholm laughed.

"It's good to finally see you in person." Stockholm said. Sweden nodded, but for once the rest of the nations could tell he was happy.

Netherlands walked over to Amsterdam. The capital looked up at his father with a grin.

"Think there might be a chance I can wear your scarf?" Amsterdam joked.

Netherlands just shook his had with a slight laugh. Amsterdam gave his dad a one-armed hug then and laughed with him. Netherlands pulled his son closer.

This was unbelievable. The rest of the nations were in shock. America began explaining how they might find their children. While he was taking, Netherlands spoke to his son, sorrow in his tone.

"I'm looking for you siblings. I really am, but I can't seen to find any hints."

Amsterdam smiled a little sadly.

"I know where the provinces are, or at least where they might be. Unlike America, I don't know how to look for them. I've looked for a long time. I never had the chance to look for Saba and the other two though."

Netherlands nodded and hugged Amsterdam.

"I've got you. We'll search together." He said. Sweden and Finland, having heard what Netherlands said, nodded in agreement.

DC walked over to her dad and wrapped her arm around his waist. America rested his arm on her shoulder, watching the other nations.

"I love you Dad." DC said. America kissed her forehead, smiling.

"I love you too sweetie."

"I'm so glad everything is finally falling into place." DC said. America nodded in agreement.

England gazed at the capitals with longing in his expression. He knew he wouldn't give up. He would keep looking for his children and the first thing he'd tell them was that he was sorry and that he loved them.

* * *

><p>Soul: Aaaaaand we're done... With the main chapters. The epilogue is coming up.<p>

Saba is a territory (*cough* special municipality *cough*) of the Netherlands. I used Wikipedia...

Finnish (according to my Ipad):

Olen pahoillani - I'm sorry

Rakastan sinua, isä - I love you, father.


	21. Epilogue

Soul: YAY! My first round of finals are over! *jumps up and down* SUMMER BREAK! SUMMER BREAK! Only three finals left!

Disclaimer:

* * *

><p>Epilogue...<p>

Four long months. That's how long it had been since the revelation at the United Nations meeting.

England was currently at his house with America and DC. He was sitting in the living room, knitting a fuzzy hat. DC was reading a book on the floor, her legs propped up on the sofa. America was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack.

America had wanted to spend time with England in the quiet of the flat England owned. DC had come along for some reason she wouldn't tell England.

She kept checking her watch then going back to her book. America came into the room with some milk and cookies.

England's heart suddenly thumped loudly in his chest. He put a hand to his heart, confused. America and DC exchanged a look.

"You okay?" America asked. England paused, waiting.

"Yea, I'm-" England started then the strong beat happened again. It was like his heart had restarted or something. He got up suddenly and walked out of the room.

"Arthur?" America asked. England paced in the front room, thinking. He looked at the front door for some reason then shook his head. DC came into the room as well, watching.

A loud knock sounded against the wood of England's front door. He froze, staring at it. What was going on? It was like he and been waiting for this his whole life.

"Open it." DC said softly. England looked at her and America then moved to the door.

He opened it and looked at the figure standing outside. Long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, his eyebrows. Small hands rested on a pretty blue dress.

England looked into the eyes and knew who he was looking at without her speaking. He wrapped his arms around the figure, trying not to cry.

"I know." She said, hugging England tighter.

"What's you name?" England asked, his voice choked.

"Alice." London replied.

* * *

><p>Soul:...Soooooo, um, now what do I do? Um... I guess I'll think of something...<p>

Next Time: The Children Come Home.


End file.
